Galactica 2010 The Fleet Reborn
by Firematt97
Summary: In the year 2010, the last Battlestar Galactica and her civilian fleet finally reached their long sought destination, the home of the lost 13th tribe...Earth. 4 1/2 years later the Cylons have returned with a vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_*****Attention Fanfic Readers: If you have not read "Earth 2010 – The Colonies of Kobol Reunited" stop now! Galactica 2010 is the second part to the story. You can read Earth 2010 here: **_

_**.net/s/5472978/1/**_

**Galactica 2010 – The Fleet Reborn**

**4000 years ago, a planet named Kobol was home to the thirteen tribes of humanity. In that time, the thirteenth tribe took to the stars for reasons long forgotten by the history scrolls. Their travels brought them to the third planet orbiting an immense star. This planet was Earth. **

**2000 years later the remaining 12 tribes abandoned Kobol to form twelve separate and sovereign colonies that existed until the Cylons launched their surprise mission of the total annihilation of the human race. A lone surviving military warship gathered the remnants of humanity totaling less than 50,000 and escaped the star system now controlled by the Cylons who ruthlessly pursue them. **

**In the year 2010, the remnants of the colonies finally reunited with their long lost brothers and sisters of the thirteenth tribe and settled upon the planet Earth. Since that time, the forces of the Cylon Empire tracked them to the sanctuary planet and attacked. The fight ended with the destruction of the attacking Baseships, yet an inconclusive resolution to the conflict.**

Chapter 1

_**FROM THE ADAMA JOURNALS:**_

_**We now are half way through the fifth year or our settlement of Earth. The former refuges of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol have assimilated better than I would have thought possible. It was of major concern to President Roslin and myself, that our people not live and interact amongst only their own kind upon final settlement, but become part of the greater brotherhood of humanity. For the most part, many of our people have scattered throughout the globe and have made tremendous efforts to fit in with their new world. **_

_**The one exception, and a slight one at that, would be the creation of 'Colonial City' not far from the Groom Lake facility. Roughly four thousand mixed colonials now reside there, with the aim to preserve some portion of our former culture and history. Surprisingly, growing numbers of the native population are moving there to learn more about their brothers and sisters from beyond. The rough and barren desert has slowly been transformed into a marvel of Earth and Colonial architecture.**_

_**Our space defense force can now boast a fleet of fourteen Battlestars with close to thirty support ships. With the decommissioning of many of Earth's former naval warships, seasoned military personnel were reassigned, or volunteered for space duty in the newly established Earth Defense Forces. **_

_**I have been deeply honored to hold the position of senior officer of Earth's space command, and I have found myself renewed in spirit and energy. I have not felt this young in ages, and thoughts of retirement have long faded to memory. **_

_**A major refit of Galactica nears completion, the exterior damage sustained in every attack since the holocaust has finally been completely repaired in appropriate dry-dock settings high above Earth's moon. Every internal system has been thoroughly upgraded, and the hanger bays teem with freshly minted vipers and raptors. The nearly half century old Colonial warhorse will now glide majestically through the cosmos with renewed strength and range.**_

_**Contact with the Cylons has ****been non-existent for close to three years, and our intelligence estimates have produced no conclusions as to their whereabouts. Our patrols have remained close, just beyond this solar system, and it has been decided that advanced probes delve further into the outer regions. **_

_**Since promoting Saul Tigh to command of the Battlestar Terra-1, Lee has proven an exemplary executive officer, and I predict it won't be long before he commands a Battlestar of his own. I doubt there has ever been a father more proud of his son than I am of Lee. I truly believe he has finally come into his own.**_

Earth Defense Forces headquarters.

Major Matthew Lensherr knocked on the office door and was immediately granted access by the man within who had monitored his arrival on the bank of security monitors.

The man of medium height and build stood up from behind his desk, walking with a limp, he came around the desk and took Lensherr's hand in a firm handshake. "Hephaestus, it has been far too long my friend." Exclaimed Mark Sarnex happily.

"Yes it has Nightstalker, I see that old wounds never fully heal, do they?" said Lensherr gesturing towards the knee of his friend.

A thin smile crept across the face of Mark Sarnex. "The Simon model was quite thorough in ending my stellar career as a viper jock."

"You had a stellar career?" After a moment of what seemed to be an uncomfortable feigned silence the two old friends laughed heartily and sat down in the two chairs in the room.

"So how do you like working for intelligence? Asked Lensherr sipping his coffee.

"It was like coming home, Matt. I became a viper pilot out of necessity after the attacks on the colonies, but my world was intelligence long before ever parking my ass in an obsolete Mk II viper."

"Well it's a good thing you no longer wear viper wings, judging from the size of your ass I doubt you'd fit in the Fraking cockpit now." laughed Lensherr.

"How is D'Anna and the children?"

"They're doing very well, thank you. James starts school soon, and Lana has her mother's features as well as her independent streak. The three age me daily." Lensherr placed the chipped ceramic mug down on Sarnex's desktop. "Mark, Galactica's refit is nearing completion and I will be assigned to her air wing as Silver Spar's leader for a tour. The flight academy has some amazing instructors, and I have little doubt I'm leaving it in more than capable hands. I need to get back up there."

"How did Mrs. Cylon take the news?" joked Mark.

"She knew that it was only a matter of time, and it will only be for one tour of duty besides. I couldn't remain Earth-bound forever."

"I can't say I wish I was leaving with you, if I never leave solid ground again I won't complain. Earth is beautiful, and our people prosper here."

Lensherr shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his gaze seemed to burn like a laser beam through lead. "They're still out there Mark! I can feel it. EDF plans a deep probe beyond the system and I need to be out there."

"Oh for Frak's sake, why you? You have a family here, you've paid your dues, let the younger jocks fly the death mobiles." Replied Sarnex irritably.

"Because it's my family that they're after, damn it!"

"You don't know that for sure, Matt!"

"The Cylons have always taken an extreme interest in the offspring of human and skin-job, I need to be somewhere where I'm making a difference."

"It seems like you've made your decision, and far be it from me to try and talk you out of it." Sarnex changed the subject. "I hear Jon finally has his own squadron…the Red Aces. Good for him, though I thought for sure he'd muster out and return to civilian law enforcement, Gods know our arrival here on Earth hasn't lowered the level of bad behavior across the globe."

"Not Peacemaker, I doubt you'll ever pry him out of a viper, but you're right, it's long past due for him to get his own command, at least he's still aboard Galactica." Glancing at his chronometer, Lensherr downed the rest of his coffee, and bid his dear friend farewell.

"Don't worry Hephaestus…I'm here for your family, I'll keep an eye on things until you get back."

"Of that I have no doubt old friend, and thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Admiral on deck!" announced the JOOD. Admiral William Adama walked with purpose into the CIC, he quickly ordered everyone to be as they were as he approached Gaeta's station.

"Report Mr. Gaeta."

"Yard Control has cleared us for departure, Admiral. All hands with the exception six pilots are now onboard. The six pilots are transferring from Earth Command and will arrive on station immediately after departing lunar dry-dock."

"Thank you Mr. Gaeta." The Admiral turned towards his son who was now standing by his side. "Executive Officer, please notify helm to take us out of dry-dock and set a course of 113.6."

"Aye, aye Admiral. Helm, take us out of dry-dock, maneuvering thrusters at full…execute!" Bill Adama was pleased to hear the crispness in the voice of his son's commands. Yes he will make a fine Battlestar commander he thought. The massive Battlestar slowly exited the orbiting dry-dock and was coming about. An extended lease on life was now given to the aging Colonial Battlestar referred to as _the Bucket_. She was well past her prime and ready for decommissioning from active service when the Cylons attacked. Ironically it was her obsolescence that saved her from joining her sister Battlestars in complete destruction.

"Helm, make your course 113.6 and set for cruising speed." Mr. Gaeta…conduct Dradis sweep, what is the position of our incoming spacecraft from Earth?" asked Lee Adama.

"XO I have four vipers and two raptors on approach. EDC recognition codes match those that departed Groom Lake." Informed Felix Gaeta. All Colonial transponders were reprogrammed with new identification codes created by Earth Defense Command, even Galactica's recognition code would be alien to Cylon scans, they would have to identify visually now.

"Clear them to land Mr. Gaeta, as soon as our bays are secured we'll be leaving this solar system."

Matthew Lensherr's viper was on final approach, it seemed like an eternity since he last came in for a landing on Galactica. He couldn't help but notice how different she looked. Missing and damaged deck plating replaced, even a fresh paint job on the landing platform made the old girl look fresh off the assembly line. A surge of pride swelled within him. His helmet speakers hummed softly as the gritty voice of Galactica's LSO filled his ears.

"Hephaestus – Galactica, you are cleared for hands-on approach. Welcome aboard Major!

"Galactica – Hephaestus, message received and thank you, it's a pleasure to be back." The Mk II style viper that Matthew Lensherr flew since the holocaust was finally being phased out. Upon the arrival of the fleet at Earth, it was decided to put the Mk. II's in production because it was an easier star fighter to learn to fly in the short time they had to train new viper pilots from Earth. After five years, and a collaboration between the few remaining Colonial engineers and the legions of Earth's best aeronautical engineers the Mk. VIII viper was developed. It was an advanced model over the already technologically superior Mk VII. While he always preferred the classic Mk II over the Mk VII, Lensherr bowed to the inevitable that his precious Mk II would eventually be replaced. Uniformity was a cornerstone of any military after all.

He brought his viper to a dead stop above the elevating platform and he was soon lowered into the starboard hanger bay. After his post flight checklist, Matthew Lensherr climbed down from his viper affectionately christened Nemesis and took a long circular view of the immaculate hanger bay. The painters obviously made their way down here as well.

"Welcome aboard skipper!" came a familiar voice high above on the catwalk. Jon Horlach; call sign Peacemaker and newly promoted squadron leader of the Red Aces. Two pilots stood to his side, both with an incredible air of military bearing.

"Permission to come aboard, Major?" said Lensherr coming to attention and issuing a stiff salute.

"Permission granted Major…good to have you back." Replied Peacemaker returning the salute smartly. Lensherr joined them up on the catwalk, and introductions were made.

"Major Matthew Lensherr may I introduce two of my pilots, Lieutenant Kara Fan, call sign Destiny, and Captain Mick Rogue, call sign Roguepope who is also my ASL."

Lensherr shook each pilot's hand, replying to the introduction. "My call sign is Hephaestus, good to meet you both." A new voice sounded from behind.

"It's about Fraking time you got your ass out from behind a desk and back into a viper, Lensherr!"

"Good morning Starbuck!" sighed Lensherr. "I'm happy to see that not everything aboard the bucket has changed." He slowly turned to face Kara Thrace who was chomping a cigar, her flight suit stripped down to her waist.

"How's the toasters, Matt?" From anyone else it would be taken as an extreme insult, but Kara was sincere, if a little crass.

"D'Anna and the kids are doing fine, thank you."

"Well as Galactica's CAG I hereby welcome you aboard. You have your old quarters back, and we'll have to meet to decide upon your new ASL. You have some very good candidates to choose from."

Lensherr departed the hanger bay and made his way to his quarters, he was half expecting the old converted brig that he and D'Anna shared when he was last assigned to Galactica, and she was still considered an enemy prisoner. These quarters were much smaller, and Admiral Adama had ordered that all squadron leaders bunked with their Assistant Squadron Leaders. He would have the room to himself for only a short period of time.

Galactica CIC.

Lee walked over to the command chair and waited for his father to look up. He still couldn't get used to the high-backed seat placed in the center of the room, but it was added at the behest of the Earth commanders who were going to be assuming command of the newer space warships.

"Yes XO?" said the older Adama looking up.

"All sections report secured and helm is standing by on the first jump. We should be arriving in the vicinity of Saturn, our second jump will clear us from this solar system."

"Execute the jump Colonel, our battle group should be on station when we emerge from the jump." Within minutes, the Galactica jumped away to the planet Saturn, she would be joining the Battlestars Potemkin, Defiant and Andromeda, as well as the destroyers that make up the rest of Battlestar Group 1.

With a blinding flash, the Battlestar Galactica emerged from her faster-than-light jump, three smaller Mercury class Battlestars cruised in a tight formation, their escort destroyers on station as they awaited the flagship of the fleet to arrive.

"Jump number one is complete Admiral. All systems show green." Reported Gaeta.

"Thank you Captain. Please patch me through to Defiant Actual."

The Battlestar Defiant, one of the latest Mercury class Battlestars commissioned by Earth Defense Command. Under command of Commodore Thomas Morlock, a Cancerian whose call sign was Warlock in an earlier time. As the senior officer present prior to the flagship's arrival he was in command of the waiting Battlestar group.

"Defiant actual on the line Admiral." Adama picked up the headset.

"Tom, thanks for holding down the fort. Prepare for the second jump, upon our arrival outside of the solar system I'd like to meet aboard Galactica at 1600 hours with the other ship commanders."

"Message received Admiral, transferring command to Galactica. See you at 1600." With the transmission severed, Battlestar Group One (BSG-1) jumped out of the solar system.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colonial City, Earth.

Former President of the Colonies Laura Roslin entered the building via the side entrance; her security detail was courtesy of her new position of liaison to the President. Connor McGregor was adamant about Laura working in his new cabinet as Earth's president. He was of firm belief that the colonials would transition better into society if there was a recognizable face in Earth's new government. Laura had proven an invaluable asset to him, and his relationship with the elected representatives of the former colonies was better than he could have hoped for.

Colonial City was created from wide and barren desert, and the architecture was clearly of Colonial design. Roughly four thousand former colonists of various tribes decided against integrating with Earth's many societies, not out of obstinance, but out of a strong desire to retain their heritage, and culture. In an unexpected development, natives from earth started to trickle in, to live with and learn more about their brothers and sisters from space. The limits of the city were expanded to build more residences, and what was once an arid and barren land was now a vibrant city with an impressive economy.

Laura entered the office of Sophia Omega, the administrator for Colonial City and was warmly received by the one time military reservist. There was an old photo hanging on the wall of Sophia standing before her Viper, the call sign TOMBOY stenciled on the side of the viper beneath the cockpit.

"Welcome to Colonial City, Madam President." The custom of referring to former presidents as Mister or Madam President was similar to Earth's, and Laura Roslin seemed to smile at the mention of her former title.

"Thank you Sophia, this had been an amazing tour, and I thank you for loaning me your assistant to bring me about. She was amazing, and Colonial city is far beyond what I ever could comprehend. You've almost recreated the Caprican Opera house to an exact replica, very impressive."

"Colonial City was originally planned to house exact replica's of each of the twelve colonies most important cultural icons. To make sure that the Twelve Colonies of Kobol's culture and heritage would never be forgotten. Who would have imagined that four thousand of our most devout historians and culture-loving people would be joined by members of the long forgotten thirteenth tribe, who grow at a steady pace and yearn to learn more about our people."

"You have been an inspiration to our people, Sophia. President McGregor has taken a great interest in Colonial City, and offers any and all assistance you require."

"Thank you Madam President, the generosity of many of the planet's natives has allowed us to fulfill this project beyond what we originally envisioned."

The meeting continued along congenial lines, and talks of Colonial city's future in Earth's new united government was given special attention.

1600 hours: Admiral Adama's quarters.

Thomas Morlock sat with the Commander of the Potemkin and Andromeda, as well as the commanders of the destroyers that rounded off each Battlestar group. Admiral Adama sat back in his high backed chair with a snifter of brandy in his hand. Being on duty he limited himself to one, a big difference between the former Colonial Military and many of Earth's militaries. The Colonial military was more lax in some areas, and extremely strict in others. No United States naval commander would be drinking on duty, but Adama had no qualms about a social drink amongst his senior officers when in a meeting.

"Gentlemen, our mission is to patrol the region beyond this solar system, up until now we have confined our patrols just beyond the Pluto region. With the completion of our Pluto base we now have a listening post for this sector. We can now focus our patrols further out." Said Adama.

"What about our other groups?" asked Morlock.

"BSG-2 under command of Saul Tigh will be assigned patrol sector twelve, BSG-3 under Commander Vasquez will patrol sector twenty, and BSG-4 under command of Culverhouse is assigned sector twenty-six." Replied Adama. Each Battlestar group was assigned specific regions of space, far enough to probe uncharted depths of space, yet close enough to be resupplied or reinforced by the remainder of the fleet within a span of six or less FTL jumps.

"Our vipers stand at 100 aboard Galactica, and 30 aboard each of the three Battlestars for a total of 190. Galactica has a small contingent of stealth vipers and raptors aboard." Reported Lee who sat to the side of the room.

"Gentlemen, our ships will be dispersed along a surveillance picket that maximizes our patrol range, while I suspect this patrol will be uneventful, I want all ship commanders to be vigilant."

The Basestar was off the resurrection ship's port side as they made their way through a star system containing numerous planets of non-life sustaining environments. Four more Basestars had jumped into the sector, taking up a tight protective formation around the resurrection ship. Within the lead Basestar, two Cavils sat opposite a Simon and Boomer model. A six model and two Leobens stood by the giant observation port, looking out across the stars.

"We have to determine whether or not we…as a race are prepared for what is to come." Began Cavil. "With the help of Earth, the renegades were able to reconstitute a fleet, and destroy the Basestars that tracked them to Earth."

"Had that Basestar's Leoben not attempted to set himself apart from all the other models and proclaim himself Imperious Leader the outcome may have been different." Said the Six with a sideways glance to the Leobens present.

"Obvious a flaw in that individual model," countered one of the Leobens. "There was nothing to be gained by his attempt to control the fleet. Earth has provided sanctuary to the fleet, the chances of us making direct contact with them without falling to their virus are miniscule."

"There has to be a different approach to the human question." Interjected Boomer.

"We must draw them out, away from Earth." Said Cavil leaning back in his chair.

"And do what?" asked the Six. "Fall victim to the virus that destroyed the others?"

"Our objective should be to reach out to the humans." Stated Leoben flatly.

"To what end?" retorted Cavil with a sneer. "They are flawed organisms that have long outlived their purpose in the grand scheme of the universe." The Six just shook her head, Cavil was no better than the rogue Leoben. There had to be a peace between human and Cylon before both races were exterminated.

_**FROM THE ADAMA JOURNALS:**_

_**Galactica and her patrol have successfully jumped beyond the solar system containing Earth. Our patrol will probe deeper than all previous patrols since the reconstitution of the fleet. There has been no contact with the Cylons since 2012, and many believe that they have given up their hunt for the fleeing colonials, or their search for Earth. Fortunately those of us with clearer minds prevail. The Cylons remain a threat to humanity, and as long as I draw breath I will remain ever vigilant.**_

Matthew Lensherr opened the door to find Nina Nintius standing on the other side. The two embraced and he invited her into his quarters. She dropped herself down onto the corner of his bunk, and made a gesture of testing the integrity of the bunk.

"Looks like it'll support two, Hephaestus." Purred Nintius with her most flirtatious smile.

"Or three…I just got introduced to one of Peacemaker's viper jocks, she's pretty hot." Shot back Lensherr with a devilish wink.

"Oh you just set off my jealousy alarm, Major. I'm assuming you mean Destiny." Teased Nintius.

"You don't have a jealous bone in your body, Major…who are you kidding?" laughed Lensherr as he sat down behind the small desk.

"It's good to have you back aboard Matthew, we've got loads of new hotshots that you saw fit to graduate from viper school. You'd swear that half of them hadn't ever seen a woman. Horny Frakers all of em!" laughed Nintius.

"Hey they're out of my hands, it's up to the squadron leaders to deal with them now."

"I hear Nightstalker is enjoying his new assignment."

"He's finally were he belongs, he was a great stick and an equally great ASL, but his heart was always in intelligence. I miss him."

"Speaking of ASL's…have you met with Starbuck yet to discuss Silver Spar's number two?"

"We're meeting in an hour, do you know any of the prospects?"

"All of them, good sticks and all have a head on their shoulders. My money would be on Sixpack, if you're seeking my humble opinion he would make a decent number two."

"I'll take that into consideration." Lensherr glanced at the wall chronometer and realized it was later than he thought. He had just enough time to get changed into fresh utilities and meet with the CAG.

"Betty I hate to send you off, but I've got to go meet Kara, let's grab some chow afterwards and catch up."

"No problem Matt, I just wanted to give you a proper welcome aboard." With that she reached in close and kissed Lensherr full on the lips. Any other man would have thought the attractive raptor pilot was making a play for them, but Lensherr and Nintius had history, and the kiss was innocent. Nintius pulled back and snapped off a quick salute, "good to have you back Hephaestus, Galactica is where you belong."

Private quarters, Commander Air Group.

Starbuck leaned back in the metal chair, her highly polished boots perched upon the small desk in her quarters. Her shoulder length hair pulled back tight in a regulation ponytail, a half-finished cigar clenched in her teeth. On the desk before her sat three service folders, perspective candidates for assistant squadron leader for Silver Spar squadron.

Lensherr stood at rapt attention waiting to be acknowledged, after two short quiet minutes Major Kara Thrace spoke. "Are you going to stand there with a broomstick shoved up your ass Hephaestus, or are you going to sit down and relax?" Hephaestus chuckled and sat down opposite Starbuck.

"Who do you have for me Kara?"

"Three decent prospects. First up is Captain Chris Halo; call sign Six Pack. He first enrolled in the military at the age of 18, he flew his first viper at the age of 19 and was stationed on the Battlestar Pegasus at the age of 23. He served 2 years on the Pegasus as a Lt. Jr. and a year and a half as a Lieutenant. He was promoted to Captain for saving the Pegasus from a Cylon boarding party during an attack. He served 6 months as a Captain, and had a short stint as CAG while Cpt. Taylor was hospitalized." Lensherr flipped through the pages inside Halo's service record, this pilot had an exemplary record. He placed the folder to the side.

"Next prospect?"

"This one should be familiar to you. Lieutenant Tev Torbeck; call sign Lancelot. He has been up for promotion to Captain twice, both times the damned fool sunk his chances with moderate infractions. He's an excellent stick, has an incredible kill count, but is too off the board for my liking." Said Starbuck handing over the folder.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" mused Lensherr.

"Well if I'm bitching about him than he must be crazy. But it's your call, Matt. I'm just here for moral support." Said Starbuck.

"Lancelot is an excellent pilot, any squadron leader would be lucky to have him, but I concur…he's not ready for a leader position, too hot headed, and too unpredictable. Final prospect?"

"Number three would be Captain Ari Bukayi; call sign Saraf. An Earth pilot formerly assigned to Israeli strike group one. His call sign means poisonous snake…I like him already. He's taken an assignment on Galactica and has a respectable 17 raider kills, not bad for an Earther on his first time out against the toasters."

Lensherr recalled Nightstalker's report on that battle, the Battlestar Terra-1 was taking a beating above the moon, Werewolf squadron was nearly empty on fuel and ammunition, and Saraf's Sabra squadron came in from Earth in the nick of time. Mark had mentioned that the squadron leader showed great courage and skill under fire. He studied the service record for 5 minutes, placed it down and picked up Halo's service record that he reviewed for a few minutes longer.

"Six Pack. I feel he's best suited of the three." Said Lensherr.

"I concur. So be it Hephaestus, I'll adjust the status board and inform the old man of your decision."

Lensherr stood up and started to walk out the door when he stopped and turned around. "It's good to see you again Kara, I wasn't sure how I'd handle being away from D'Anna and the kids, but being back in space, aboard the Galactica…it's never felt more right."

"It's good to have you back Matt, there have been so many changes…Lee is now XO, I'm the CAG, Nightstalker retired from space duty and flying a Fraking Intel desk. Glad to have something familiar back where it belongs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Battlestar Liberty, one of the latest in Mercury class Battlestars. Under command of Rear Admiral Mack Culverhouse; commander of Battlestar Group 4 now on deep patrol of sector 26. The three other Mercury class Battlestars and their Destroyer escorts fanned out in a long patrol picket are far in the rear. Culverhouse entered the CIC and relieved the JOOD from watch. He settled into his command chair with a thick binder of papers and a mug of steaming hot coffee.

A female ensign appeared at his side with a clipboard containing reports requiring his signature. "Damned bureaucracy!" he muttered as he affixed his signature in the required spaces.

His executive officer hovered close by, an Earth officer of Russian descent. He found Sergei Melikoff highly efficient in his duties, but with an air of aloofness that bordered on imperiousness.

"What's this sector looking like Colonel?" inquired Culverhouse looking up from his binder.

Melikoff, his imposing six foot two inch frame standing at parade rest beside the chair turned his head making direct eye contact with Culverhouse. "Dradis sweep indicates a clear sector, two planetary masses non-compatible with life as we know it inhabit it." Crisp, concise and emotionless.

"Colonel have a Raptor tasked with an in-depth scan of each planet, I'd like to see what mineral resources might be exploited. No sense in letting a good exploration opportunity go by, no?"

"Mineral resources to exploit? You'd make a good Russian!" replied Melikoff, a hint of humor in his voice. Melikoff had been a vice Admiral in the former Russian Federation Navy, and Culverhouse liked him instantly upon his assignment aboard Liberty. The CAP is scheduled to be relieved within the hour sir, so far this sector has proven quite uninteresting."

"It's been my experience Colonel that there's always something right around the corner." Said Culverhouse with a wink.

Raptor 427 lifted off the deck of the Liberty and made its course for the nearest planetary body in sector 26. The planet was small, roughly half the size of Earth. The ECO immediately initiated a deep scan of the planet's surface. There was no sun within this solar system, so this planetoid could not be classified as a planet according to the International Astronomical Union (IAU) that governed planet classifications. The initial scans revealed cores of magnetic elements such as iron and nickel, and mantles of silicates. An important find which would be properly logged, and passed on to the civilian sector that governed non-military space travel, and exploration.

The Cylon Basestar hovered over the dead planetoid, it was on a scouting mission and was accompanied by another Basestar and a resurrection ship. Within the command and control center various humanoid Cylons interfaced with the DataStream. Simon was first to speak after removing his hands from the basin that consisted of an illuminated panel covered by a thin layer of fluid.

"This is an unremarkable star system, no sun or life-sustaining planets. There are two smaller planetoids possessing of various metallic compounds, but nothing of interest to us."

"Have our patrols return to the ship and then we will jump to the next system." Said Gina. The message was transmitted two the raider patrols instantaneously.

Raptor 427 was wrapping up the second scan when the Dradis sounded. Two unidentified contacts had just tripped the Dradis. The ECO was quick to run an identification check.

"Cylon raiders bearing 275.6, I have two confirmed." Reported the ECO. The pilot immediately toggled her comline to the Liberty.

Aboard the Liberty. "Admiral we're getting a message from our Raptor. They've detected two Cylon Raiders within the sector." Reported the communications officer.

Culverhouse stood and walked over to the Dradis station suspended from the center of the ceiling. "Bring the fleet to Action stations XO, prepare to launch alert vipers." Ordered the Admiral.

BSG 4 was brought to a condition one alert status and alert vipers were loaded into their tubes for immediate launching. Almost 120 Mk. VII and Mk. VIII vipers between the four Battlestars were now in the process of launching, enroute to the last known location of the Cylon raiders.

Raptor 427 took a trajectory away from the raiders that would allow it to vector the alert vipers in for attack.

Aboard the Basestar, the command and control center was now awake with activity. "Dradis reveals a raptor opposite the second planet; they sent a scrambled transmission out upon picking up our returning patrols. We have to assume there are Battlestars in this sector." Said Doral.

"Send out the raiders." Said Cavil to nods of agreement. Immediately the biomechanical raiders launched from their berths. They formed an imposing wall numbering well over 200.

"Long range scans are picking up incoming fighters, the recognition codes are not Colonial, but there can be no doubt that they are vipers."

"Now that they have found sanctuary on Earth and reconstituted their defenses we must assume that they've altered their recognition codes." Said Gina.

Aboard the Liberty, the Dradis detects the launched raiders. The communications officer keyed her lip microphone. "Strike Force – Liberty… be advised you have incoming 272 Cylon raiders."

The strike leader for the vipers acknowledged the update and instructed his pilots to go weapons free. The new Mercury class Battlestar's viper compliment numbered at thirty each. A Cylon Basestar's maximum raider complement was believed to be 792, far exceeding even a full-sized Galactica class Battlestar's capacity. Why their full compliment remained aboard the Basestar was unknown, the viper pilots however didn't mind and most likely prayed to whatever deities the believed in for it.

Culverhouse ordered his battle group to close ranks, the destroyers took up station off the port beam of their assigned Battlestar; fire control stations armed and operational awaiting incoming raiders.

"Admiral we have two Basestars on long range scans, they were positioned on the far side of the second planetoid, there are several support ships as well as a Resurrection ship present."

"Signal the strike leader to send hostile challenge to the Basestars…they are to depart this sector immediately…execute!" ordered Culverhouse.

Aboard the lead Basestar the collective listens to the transmission from the lead viper pilot. Cavil is displeased. "Have the raiders destroy the vipers and move in on the Battlestars." Said Cavil. He looked over to Doral and said "Send out the remaining raiders."

Aboard the lead viper, the strike leader is informed by the raptor that additional raiders had launched and were six minutes out. The vipers assume attack formation and move in on the initial raider formation. A latticework of deadly tracer rounds erupt from the vipers, cutting down the closest wave of raiders. The two sides close the gap and clash head on, fighter craft exploding on both sides.

The new Mk. VII's were doing exceptionally well against the raiders, their superiority was evening the odds against superior numbers, but there were far greater enemy fighters enroute and they would soon be overwhelmed. Aboard the Liberty Mack Culverhouse faces a serious decision.

"XO, we've got a Frakload of enemy fighters coming in, and we're going to have our hands full with those Basestars." Said Culverhouse.

"We're past the point of recalling the vipers for a jump out of this system, even with the Destroyers providing triple-A fire we'd take an awful beating while in the process." Replied Melikoff soberly. Culverhouse spun about.

"Helm bring us around, let's get into the fight, Liberty on point. Com officer…order the Destroyers to parallel the Basestars, I want a full spread of triple-A brought to bear." The ships of Battlestar group 4 redeployed according to Culverhouse's command. The odds were heavily against them, but retreat was not an option. Mack Culverhouse had his fill of Cylons, he ran from them for far too long. He was making his stand here and now.

Cylon Basestars depended on their raiders for primary protection, but they were far from defenseless. They launched a full salvo of missiles on the lead Battlestar. The Destroyer tasked with protecting Liberty threw up an impenetrable wall of flack, obliterating the first wave of missiles. Culverhouse responded with a missile attack of his own, the Basestar's limited point defense turrets weren't as successful at shooting them down as the Earth Destroyers were. The lead Basestar shuddered under the impact.

Cavil cursed as he was knocked to his knees by the impact of the warheads. The brunette copy of the six model known as Natalie pulled him to his feet. "They've altered their battle tactics, their redeployment was not what we expected from the Colonials, this must be an Earth influence." Muttered Cavil.

"Have the bulk of our raiders engage the warships." Ordered Doral, submerging his hands in the basin containing the DataStream.

The raiders swarmed the Earth ships like locusts, unleashing blistering fire upon them. The triple-A filled the sky, and the space between warships became a net of death for any raider finding itself within it. Even with the devastating defensive fire too many raiders were making it through. One Destroyer aft of Liberty exploded, filling the sky with blinding light.

"Admiral we lost the Neptune, they're laying it on thick." Reported the tactical officer. While the vipers were holding their own, the bulk of the raiders were attacking the warships and inflicting considerable damage. The Dradis alert sounded, a new set of contacts jumped into the area.

"Dradis contact…Earth Defense recognition codes. Admiral it's the Galactica!" said the tactical officer with a hint of relief in his voice."

"The distress signal reached Adama!" said Culverhouse matter-of-factly. At the discovery of the Cylon presence Culverhouse immediately sent out a coded signal alerting the nearest Earth Defense warship.

CIC Battlestar Galactica

Admiral Bill Adama studied the Dradis screen, seven EDF recognition codes, one Destroyer was missing from the screen, that could only mean one thing; he wasn't quick enough.

"Mr. Gaeta, launch vipers. Have the other Battlestars launch their complements as well, it looks like they're heavily outnumbered. Helm, get us in closer, I want to get between the Basestars and the Liberty." Silver Spar squadron was first out of tubes, Major Matthew Lensherr flying the tip of the spear. Red Aces and the Fighting Dragons of Picon were launching as fast they could be loaded into the launch tubes.

"Silver Spars – Hephaestus, you are weapons free. These guys are low on ammo and fuel, let's free em up to get back aboard their ships. Broken formation and hit em hard."

Starbuck maneuvered her viper into the fray, Hotdog on her wing. She was bearing down on a heavy raider. Depressing the trigger, she unleashed a devastating blow on the unsuspecting ship that blew it apart. "Scratch one turkey. Alright squadron leaders, get your people in there and start sending these Frakers to download city." Ordered the CAG.

Three squadron leaders; Hephaestus, Peacemaker and Vixon got their groups deep into the fight, they were a welcome site to the pilots of Battlestar group four who had been fighting and dying valiantly.

Eagleone and Ghostrider were flying tight, they left a trail of mangled raiders in their wake. The rivalries between squadrons aboard Galactica were legendary, and the Fighting Dragons of Picon were determined to remain at the top in raider kills. Major Becky Zathras was the Squadron Leader for the Dragons, and she constantly drilled her pilots. If the other squadrons were hoping to knock the Dragons off their perch they had their work cut out for them.

Peacemaker was rounding the port side of the Liberty's stern at high speed, pursuing two raiders that were doing their best to avoid being destroyed. Destiny was high on his four o'clock position covering him. Lieutenant Kara Fan, a 27 year old Libran assigned to the Red Aces. She was frequently compared with Starbuck, and it was a fair charge on some levels. She had attitude, but was not as reckless as Kara Thrace. Her short cropped brown hair complimented the beautiful eyes she possessed. She was single, and much to the regret of many a viper jock, she wasn't looking to change her relationship status.

"Peacemaker – Destiny…the toasters appear to be concentrating their attack on Liberty's flight pod. There's too Fraking many of them!" Her voice was calm, but she knew how serious the situation was. Even with the addition of BSG 1 they were still outnumbered.

Galactica hovered like a giant over the Liberty, who was taking heavy fire from the Basestar. Adama ordered a full spread of missiles launched, the Basestar reeled under the assault and reversed course. The Battlestar Defiant, under command of Commodore Morlock moved to intercept the retreating Basestar; whose forward batteries unleashed a blistering attack on the much larger Basestar.

Peacemaker and Destiny had just about cleared the top of Liberty when a burst of raider fire stitched its way across Destiny's high engine. "Frak they hit my high engine!" shouted Destiny into her helmet microphone. Her viper broke formation and veered off with the sparks flying off the cracked casing. She shut down that engine and her speed dropped considerably.

"Destiny – Peacemaker, you still in the fight or do you need to return to Galactica?"

"I'm still functional skipper, just slower."

Hephaestus bore down on a heavy raider making a run on Galactica, he sent a full burst of fire down range, the heavy raider rolled end over end to now face its attacker returning fire. Lensherr jerked hard on the joystick going into a roll to evade the fire. The raider exploded under intense fire from behind. Sixpack and Orion tag teamed the turkey, giving Hephaestus room to recover.

"Thanks for the assist Silver Spars, keep the pressure on them." Called our Lensherr.

Aboard the damaged Basestar, Natalie was assessing the damage through the DataStream. Her long slender fingers slid gingerly through the fluid. She scowled, and turned towards Leoben and Simon. "Galactica has inflicted serious damage to sections 217 through 322. Propulsion is down six percent."

"Recall the raiders and jump to a safer position to reevaluate the situation." Said Doral. The three nodded in agreement. Raiders across the battlefield immediately reversed course and returned to their Basestars at high speed.

Starbuck was surprised at the retreat, she toggled her comline. "Galactica – Starbuck…request permission to pursue retreating fighters and Basestars."

Aboard the Galactica Lee had turned to face his father who looked contemplative for a brief moment. "Negative XO, let's get our fighters back on board and assess fleet damage."

Lee walked over to the console and picked up the headphones. "Starbuck – Galactica…all fighters are ordered to return to their ships, that is negative on pursuit." Lee Adama knew Kara Thrace well enough to know she was clenching her teeth and swearing to herself right about now, but he knew she would comply with her orders.

"Galactica – Starbuck…message received. All squadrons –Starbuck…recall is authorized, return to your assigned Battlestar."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**FROM THE ADAMA JOURNALS:**_

_**The distress signal from Battlestar Group 4 was sent just in time, had they delayed, or if we were farther out than the four jumps we made to assist them than the outcome would have been much worse than one lost Destroyer with all hands aboard, or the twenty seven viper pilots killed in action. Rear Admiral Culverhouse is commended for his actions under fire, and I have placed the entire EDC under high alert. There is no way to ascertain the whereabouts of the Cylon fleet, or their intentions. At this time I have deployed all four Battlestar groups closer to the perimeter of our solar system in the event this attack was a prelude to an all out attack on Earth.**_

Back on Earth at the Groom Lake research laboratory D'Anna Biers entered the office of Doctor Philip Xavier and sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit Mrs. Lensherr?" asked the Doctor. The two had been the creators of the Cylon virus and Xavier was in the final stages of building a prototype transmitter that could broadcast the virus from a Battlestar. Up until recently, the power required to transmit the virus with enough strength to penetrate the decking of a Cylon Basestar or raider was such that it could only be transmitted from Earth with a large power source. A Battlestar could not generate enough power without draining every erg of energy aboard the ship to transmit it. Earth Defense Command wanted the buffer zone to be greater, and tasked Xavier to find a way to make the transmitter portable.

"I thought I'd check on your progress, and offer what assistance I may." Replied D'Anna. Xavier opened a thick binder and flipped pages until he came to the section he wanted.

"A Battlestar lacks the sufficient power output to transmit the virus effectively, but I have several theories on making the transmission effective via a portable platform." D'Anna skimmed through the proffered binder, her eyebrow raised and she nodded her head at several sections, frowned at others.

"It would appear that you are close to completing stage one, but I can see that you are having difficulties in areas of secondary back-ups and long range penetration." Said D'Anna handing back the binder.

"Perhaps you'd care to spend some time in the lab and give me some guidance, D'Anna?" said Xavier earnestly. D'Anna smiled and placed her hand on Xavier's. His skin was cool to the touch, but her smile seemed to immediately warm him.

"It would be my pleasure Philip." Replied D'Anna.

Pilot's rec room aboard the Galactica:

Starbuck leaned back in her chair, at the table sat Matt Lensherr, Becky Zathras, and Jon Horlach, the three squadron leaders aboard the Galactica. "First off I'd like to say good job to you guys out there this morning. The odds were over-Fraking-whelming but you persevered. We lost a total of 27 pilots and one Destroyer with all hands aboard." Said Kara mournfully. She raised her ceramic mug that had a Colonial Top Gun symbol etched on it. "To those who did not make it back." The three squadron leaders raised their glasses as well, touched glasses and drank deeply.

Becky Zathras; call sign Vixon placed her glass on the table and looked towards Starbuck. "Does the old man have a plan yet?"

"Doubtful, we have no idea where the toasters jumped to, or when they'll return. What's worse is that we have no idea how many are out there."

"Our pilots did an outstanding job Kara, even the nuggets pulled their weight out there. We were pretty outnumbered, but still held our ground." Said Horlach.

"Agreed, I have to say I'm impressed that Destiny stayed in the fight minus an engine, I think she's going to go far Jon." Replied Starbuck.

"She's a good stick boss, and comes from good parental stock, according to her records her old man was a viper jock, and a CAG in Battlestar Group 46."

"I have to say I've graduated quite a few talented Earth pilots from the academy, there is a lot of skill out there. The only thing the majority of them lack is combat experience against the raider. Simulated combat only takes you so far." Said Lensherr.

"They had better be Matt, because I get the feeling that the toasters are getting the spine to take another crack at us." Said Starbuck.

Quite a few light years away, a Cylon Basestar and its support ships jumped into a not-so-remote section of space. Close to thirty Basestars and a massive resurrection ship positioned themselves in a protective ring.

Cavil was not at all pleased with having to retreat from the battle, but he played the part assigned to him in the greater plan. The human race was a pestilence in his mind, a pestilence that would soon be eradicated. Much debate was brought about by more moderate models that wished to make peace with humanity. Had it been left up to him he would have had those models boxed. A Leoben approached.

"We have arrived on station with our fleet, and our presence is needed on the command Basestar."

"Let us see what the collective has decided in their ultimate wisdom." Said Cavil sarcastically.

Back on Earth, Major Mark Sarnex finished up for the day and headed out to his car. He had planned to check out a new club in Colonial city that had opened up recently, and was rumored to have an outstanding fare, and equally impressive wait staff of the female persuasion. The hour and a half drive to Colonial City was filled with anticipation of a night of great food and drink, and to cap the night off with a well-endowed female…or two. Sarnex did not miss life aboard the Galactica at all, while he dearly missed his friends, the solid ground beneath his feet and blue skies above was enough incentive to muster out of the space service, even if disability did force him off flight status.

He soon arrived at the club; the building was of obvious Colonial architecture. After parking his car he walked in and was seated after a five minute wait. He ordered a tall German beer, and 20 oz rib eye steak cooked medium. The waitress was a head turner at six feet with red shoulder length hair that cascaded down upon bare shoulders. It wasn't until another beautiful woman also of six feet walked through the door that caught his eye. D'Anna. She looked radiant in a long emerald colored dress that accented her green eyes perfectly. He normally enjoyed taking in the beautiful image of his good friend Matt Lensherr's wife, however it was the person she was with that caught his undivided attention. _"Doctor Philip Xavier…what the Frak?" _ Thought Sarnex. D'Anna didn't seem the type to cheat, so what was she doing here with a civilian scientist from Groom Lake. He decided to not approach her, but to keep an eye open in their direction.

General Peter McAllister; Supreme Commander of the Earth Defense Command sat opposite the President of Earth, Connor McGregor. A speaker sat on the desk between them. On the wireless was Admiral William Adama, the connection was scratchy, but thanks for a relay and amplification by the com station at Pluto he was able to join the conversation.

"Admiral Adama, what is the strength of the Cylon fleet?" asked McAllister.

"Unknown at this time sir, we encountered two upon arrival at BSG-4's location and immediately engaged them. They were able to jump away to points unknown. We can only speculate that this was a Cylon patrol, but cannot set aside the possibility of this being a prelude to a new attack."

The President leaned closer to the desk speaker to talk. "Bill, this is Connor McGregor, EDC has placed the entire system on alert, and recalled all military personnel currently on leave. If this is a prelude to a new attack than I want all forces on hand to meet it head on."

"That is a wise decision Mr. President, at this point all we can do is wait and listen carefully." Said Adama. "Mr. President may I suggest that Battlestar group 3 take up station closer to Earth. If there is any movement against Earth than at least there is an immediate response, and the Polaris air wing consists of 400 vipers in addition to the 90 vipers assigned to the other three Battlestars."

McGregor deferred military decisions to McAllister, and the Supreme Commander nodded his approval at Adama's suggestion. "Consider it done Admiral, good hunting."

"Thank you sir." Replied Adama terminating the transmission.

The bases at Pluto and Saturn's Titan moon were on full alert. Their viper squadrons were fully armed and in the tubes. Their pilots close at hand in the event of an immediate call to action stations. Adama had Commander Vasquez's battle group deploy to Earth. Now all they could do was wait.

Battlestar Defiant, commanded by Commodore T. Morlock cruised off Galactica's port bow. The Mercury class Battlestar took minor hits during the battle, and the commander made sure everything was repaired to full specifications. Morlock was a perfectionist, most Cancerians were, but Morlock more so. You could always tell a member of the Defiant's crew, immaculate uniform, clean-shaven and groomed. The hanger deck was of inspection quality at all times.

In the CIC, Morlock sat in his command chair, his knee crossed over the other as a clipboard was propped on it, routine paperwork requiring his signature. The communications officer appeared and handed him a coded message from Galactica. It was from Adama instructing him where to take position on this patrol picket. There was a lot of space to cover, and each Battlestar was at its maximum distance from the command ship in order to maximize its scanning ability.

Raptor 1 cleared Galactica's port flight pod and took a course that would take it to the furthest reaches of the solar system. Major Nina Nintius sat at the controls; her ECO was Racetrack who kept her eyes fixed on her console. They were accompanied by two vipers from the Red Aces squadron piloted by Wizard and Destiny.

"Viper escort – Betty, we'll be patrolling just beyond Pluto's furthest moon, keep you eyes open and stay alert." Ordered Betty over the comline. Nintius learned to trust her gut feelings, and there was something about this patrol that was not sitting well with her. She shook it off and glanced out of the window before her, the two Mk VIII vipers were stationed off each wing about 30 yards distance. Her assigned raptor; christened TAZ was fully armed with Spectra Six air to air missiles, enough to give it enough breathing room to evade up to four enemy aircraft. Normally assigned to Dragon squadron, Nina volunteered to take the patrol for Helo and Athena who was assigned to Red Aces and needed to remain on board for some administrative issues that came up. Her husband wasn't too happy about her volunteering for this mission, Gambler was the squadron leader for the Hunter Seeker squadron, and their marriage was one of the few husband and wife teams serving on the same Battlestar. Tensions were running high since the attack on Battlestar Group 4, and Gambler was very protective of Betty, much to her annoyance at times.

Her ECO Racetrack, whose real name is Margaret Edmondson had been whistling a tune that was starting to grate on Nina's nerves.

"Could you please shut the Frak up with the whistling Margaret?" said Nina trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hey boss, you volunteered us for this mission, I'd rather be playing a game of strip pyramid with the new nuggets."

"You really are a whore!" laughed Nintius glancing back.

Racetrack just smiled wide and replied, "No such animal Betty, I'm just a woman who enjoys her men."

"And gods only know how many we have had in our day." Quipped Nina. A Dradis alert broke the atmosphere, and both officers focused on their duties.

"Dradis contact bearing 113.6, too far off to get a positive ID," said Racetrack.

"Let's have a look before we sound the alarm, Margaret. It could be a civilian ship or a large asteroid. Destiny – Betty, you and Wizard getting anything on your Dradis?"

"Betty –Destiny, I have a contact bearing 113.6, unidentified at this time."

"Betty – Wizard, I second Destiny on the contact."

"Alright, let's get in closer and identify." Betty steered directly for the contact, she increased her speed slightly, the two escort vipers tight on her port and starboard sides.

Doral quickly identified the Earth ships approaching, a Raptor and two Vipers most likely on patrol. The consensus of the group was to launch raiders. They could only be identified by visual contact thanks to the jamming signal the modified Basestar emitted. That visual ID would happen at any moment now, and they did not want the entire system alerted to their presence. The plan was to draw attention to themselves and lure the Battlestars out of the solar system, but they were still too far out. They planned to be much closer before making themselves known. Twenty raiders were sent out to destroy the patrol, more than enough to overpower the small patrol.

"Betty I'm getting multiple contacts now heading our way. Still no identification, it can only mean these are spacecraft we've never encountered, or we're being deliberately jammed." Warned Racetrack.

"Betty – Wizard, fall back to a safe distance, Destiny and I are going in to identify." Betty knew her job, and she knew that part of her job was to allow the escorts to do their job. She backed off a respectable distance and out of habit armed her weapons system. The two Mk VIII's increased their speed and followed the vector provided by Raptor 1. Their own Dradis was now picking up twenty separate signatures, Destiny felt a chill run up her spine.

They closed the distance quickly, and soon had visual identification. "Betty-Destiny, we have confirmed Cylon Raiders on intercept course, I count twenty."

"Frak!" said Nina loudly, she toggled her comline to warn Galactica. The comline was filled with distortion. "Gods of Fraking Kobol they're jamming us. We need to warn the fleet."

"Betty – Destiny, get out of here, we'll hold them, go warn the fleet." Lt. Kara Fan had been a viper jock her entire adult life, her father was a viper pilot and CAG when he served in the Colonial Fleet. She was used to being outnumbered, but she felt strangely calm behind the stick of her Mk VIII. It was a slightly superior star fighter to the raider, and far outstripped the Mk II's that were made after the fleet reached Earth. She removed the safeties on her guns, and prepared to engage the enemy.

Nintius reversed course and increased speed to the two sub light engines. She despised leaving her escorts, but the comline was being jammed, and she needed to warn the fleet. Destiny and Wizard were flying the most advanced viper in production, she was sure they'd hold their own until reinforcements arrived, unless of course more raiders were thrown into the fight.

"Racetrack activate our emergency distress signal, we may not be able to transmit, but at least Galactica will know something is up and be on alert." Ordered Nintius.

Nina kept glancing at the Dradis screen; the two Earth Defense Fleet transponders assigned to Destiny and Wizard were almost off the bottom of her screen. Not being a religious person Nina closed her eyes and asked the Gods to keep them safe, she wondered if her late in life plea to the Gods would be heard or rejected flat out.

"Admiral Adama, I'm receiving an emergency distress signal from Raptor 1, no audio communications though." Reported Gaeta.

Adama swung about in his command chair. "Can you raise them on the wireless?"

"Negative sir, I've tried on multiple frequencies." Adama walked over to the Dradis console suspended from the ceiling. One Raptor was just entering scanning range, no escort vipers.

"Tactical, sound action stations…set condition one throughout the ship. Communications notify the rest of the battle group that we have an unknown emergency and they are to go to condition one immediately." Ordered Adama. The lighting in CIC automatically switched over to red, a new feature aboard all Combat Information Centers on Earth warships in addition to the alert tones.

Lee was now entering the CIC and immediately was at his father's side beneath the Dradis console. "What is it Admiral?"

"Raptor 1 has activated its emergency distress beacon, we've been unable to reach them on any frequency, either they're having com problems, or they are being deliberately jammed."

"Has Galactica's long range scans picked up anything?"

"Negative, the patrol was just outside our range, and only Nina is on our Dradis at this time."

"Alert fighters?"

"Scramble the rest of Red Aces and Dragon squadron; have them proceed to our patrol's last known position. Have Kara's Blue squadron and Silver Spar squadron loaded in the tubes on standby. "

"Aye aye sir." Replied Lee as he picked up the P.A. transmitter to contact the pilot's ready room.

Colonial City, Earth; Mark Sarnex was keeping his distance from D'Anna and Doctor Xavier. The two had finished their meals and were now walking in one of the incredible gardens that were modeled on the famous Caprican rock gardens. Flat stones provided the walkways in an enclosed shallow pit containing white sand, highly polished black rocks of varying size, and occasionally small intricately manicured trees and other natural elements. The garden was almost an exact replica of the most famous garden in the long gone Caprica city.

His eyebrows knitted behind the sunglasses he wore, the two walked arm in arm along the pathway, and Mark felt a knot in his stomach. The sun was setting and he would be better concealed in his tailing. He couldn't hear a word they were saying, and to get closer risked detection. What the hell was happening here, he thought? He knew that both had collaborated on the design for the Cylon virus and the transmitter, but that was about it. What was she doing here with him now?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**FROM THE ADAMA JOURNALS:**_

_**The Galactica's battle group is currently patrolling the outermost perimeter of the solar system. After the Cylon attack on Admiral Culverhouse's battle group it was determined to bring the fleet back into the solar system in order to be close to Earth in the event of a Cylon attack. There are too many avenues to enter the system undetected besides jumping in, and Earth Defense Command wanted the fleet close enough to jump back to Earth if anything happened.**_

_**Battle Group 3 under the command of Commander Vasquez is patrolling the immediate vicinity of Earth. The Battlestar Polaris is an imposing warship; bigger than Galactica with her four flight pods capable of putting over 400 vipers into the air. If any Cylon Basestar gets past us, they will have their hands full with Polaris. I initially opposed the construction of Polaris as being wasteful, but understand the mentality of Earth Leadership wanting a "Big Gun" of their own. I stressed that three smaller sized Mercury class Battlestars could be built in its place, but was politely overruled. In hindsight I can say that she is an incredible warship, and an asset to our fleet.**_

_**At this time we are awaiting the return of Raptor 1 who is returning to Galactica without her escorts under emergency conditions, this is not a good omen.**_

"Eight minutes out from Galactica Major. The comline is starting to clear up the farther we get from the Cylon ships." Reported Racetrack. "I'm picking up new signals…vipers heading our way, at least two squadrons."

"Thank the Gods…open a channel Margaret, lets see if they can hear us."

Kara Fan's viper evaded the first round of raider fire with relative ease, barrel-rolling down and left of the incoming raider that streaked past. Righting her star fighter she pulled up hard and unleashed a blistering round of fire on the closest raider.

"Wizard-Destiny…conserve your rounds, and make each shot count, we're a long way from any assistance,"

"Roger that Destiny…one of Lensherr's edicts; short round bursts…maximum damage, Gods Fraking know how many nuggets had that drilled into their thick skulls at the academy." Laughed Junior Lieutenant Booster Antilles as he guided his sleek viper christened Scarecrow through some serious fire.

The raiders were getting blown out of the sky at an incredible rate, and Destiny was beginning to wonder if this was getting too easy. Stow the cockiness Kara, she said to herself. One wrong step and she was dead. The Dradis screen showed the enemy spacecraft all around her, the larger contact which was clearly the Basestar soon disappeared, as did the remaining raiders all around them.

"Frak…Wizard did you see that?" said Destiny, her head jerking around the canopy looking about in all directions.

"They jumped the hell away from us…but to where?" asked Wizard.

"My guess is to the fleet, let's get back there as fast as we can." The two Mk VIII's paired up and reversed course back to the fleet on full battle thrusters. Destiny swearing to herself the whole way.

"Galactica – Raptor 1 with an emergency transmission over." The interference field was now clear and Nina's voice boomed over the loud speakers in the CIC.

"Raptor 1 – Galactica…go ahead with your message."

"Cylon Basestar encountered in sector 4, my escorts were engaging 20 raiders, covering my retreat to come warn you."

A brilliant flash lit up the sector as two Cylon Basestars jumped within maximum firing range of Galactica and her escort. Raiders launched immediately from their berths.

"Dradis contact…two Cylon Basestars to our starboard aft, distance 6000 and closing!" said Gaeta, his voice raised slightly. Lee grabbed the P.A. from its cradle.

"This is the XO, Cylon Basestars have just jumped into our sector, launch Blue and Silver Spar squadrons!"

"Raiders being launched!" informed Gaeta.

Starbuck's viper barreled down the launch tube and into space followed by Blue and Silver Spar squadrons. Galactica's entire air wing was now airborne enroute to the Basestars.

"All wings – Starbuck…form up on me and let's get in there, Red Aces and the Dragons should just be upon them by now." Each viper paired up with their wingman and took their place in the attack formation headed by the CAG.

Raptor 1 took a position outside the field of fire and prepared to assume its primary function as airborne warning & control and electronic countermeasures platform supporting viper operations. Nina had also warmed up her weapons system, no sense in not taking every precaution she thought to herself.

Peacemaker's viper was the tip of the spear. Christened Punisher, the sleek Mk VIII picked up the Basestars as soon as they jumped in. They were close, and the raiders were bearing down on them.

"Red Aces – Peacemaker, incoming enemy fighters, you are weapons free over."

Major Becky Zathras was squadron leader for the Fighting Dragons, and she was taking position on the Red Ace's five o'clock high. Her wing mate was Captain Jen Teal; call sign Lucky. The two had been friends since the academy, and she felt relieved to have her as a wingman. On her port wing and high was Ghostrider and Eagleone in a tight formation. Scorpio and Falcon was low on her starboard side. The remaining pilots assumed their positions and were itching to get into the fight.

As soon as the first raider came into effective firing range Major Jon Horlach opened fire, splitting the lead raider in two. Roguepope and Mercury opened fire, blowing a small corridor down the middle of the incoming forces. The two forces clashed violently, and Votron and Ratdog were blown out of the stars in a hideous raider pinwheel.

Hephaestus was one minute out, he had his thruster pedal pushed to the firewall and his safeties off. His Dradis screen revealed ever-growing numbers of enemy fighters, they were easily outnumbered. Battlestars Defiant, Potemkin and Andromeda had launched their compliments, but they were still a ways off. The battle group had been in a staggered patrol and would take some time getting into the fray.

The Galactica had repositioned itself for battle, her destroyer escort taking position beneath her starboard flight pod bringing all its point defense turrets to bear. Galactica had one incomplete squadron in her air wing; Hunter Seeker squadron under command of Gambler. It contained only 10 vipers and kept close to Galactica and the destroyer to provide cover.

Tracer fire crisscrosses the blackness of space, Earth and Cylon fighters exploding on each side. Starbuck is relentless, her trigger finger depressing the fire control with precision. By far Kara Thrace was the best pilot throughout the entire fleet, her gaze enough to burn through lead as she sends each raider to their death and eventual resurrection.

Destiny and Wizard reentered the fray under limited fuel and ammunition, after two more raider kills Wizard was now empty. "Peacemaker – Wizard, I'm out of ammunition, running on less than a thousand pounds of fuel."

"Message received Wizard, clear the field of battle and get back to Galactica. We need you back out here as soon as possible." Ordered Horlach. Wizard departed for Galactica as Orion crossed his wake firing her guns, Lt. Anastasia Liathain wasn't fast enough to prevent Lancelot from being hit by two converging raiders. The first raider blew the nose clean off the viper, shattering the cockpit's reinforced composite glass. The exploding shards caused extensive damage to Lancelot's pressurized flight suit, the second raider's fire stitched its way across the pilot's upper torso.

"Frak all we lost Lancelot!" yelled Orion. There was no time to mourn the dead, the Earth pilots were heavily outnumbered even with the additional viper squadrons from the rest of the Battlestar group. The Basestar was now within range of Galactica and launched a salvo of missiles at her. Between their point defense turrets and that of the destroyer, many of the incoming missiles were taken out.

The Galactica returned fire with her main batteries, scoring several hits on the Basestar. Suddenly a dozen enemy fighters jumped within Galactica's security perimeter, six heavy raiders and six ordinary raiders. Betty picked them up immediately on her Dradis. "Galactica – Betty, you have turkeys in the perimeter!" Two raiders engaged vipers from Hunter Seeker squadron protecting the destroyer allowing the heavy raider to get through. They didn't fire; instead they rammed the side of Galactica's escort. The explosion was massive; having been packed with enough solium to cause massive damage the heavy raiders scored a devastating blow. The points of impact were precisely chosen to cause a massive chain reaction. The Destroyer's back was broken; it blew apart violently taking three vipers along with it.

The shockwave buffeted Galactica, the flash of the explosion temporarily blinding the remaining viper pilots providing close cover. Having been relieved by Helo and Athena in Raptor 3 Betty had positioned herself closer to Galactica, she was horrified by the destruction of the Destroyer Brittanic with all hands aboard.

"Frak those turkeys must have been packed with Solium, Racetrack." Yelled Nintius. She saw the vipers explode and wondered if one of them was her husband Gambler. She had to clear her thoughts, it was distracting her. "Margaret, locate those remaining raiders, especially the turkeys." Said Nintius referring to the Heavy Raiders.

"Two turkeys at one o'clock high making for Galactica's aft section." Warned Racetrack. Nina caught sight of them and increased speed. She released the safeties on the Spectra Six missiles that were fixed to her wings. Getting a Dradis lock she pulled the trigger firing two of them. As the missiles bore down on the heavy raiders they suddenly altered course and streaked wildly away from the raiders.

"Those bastards are jamming the warheads Nina…omigods they're heading straight for Galactica's engines!" screamed Racetrack. All it would take is just one of those solium packed heavy raiders to cripple the main engines of the massive Battlestar; two could very well cause a chain reaction destroying Galactica.

Nina felt like everything was moving in slow motion, she could see the heavy raiders clearly, her green eyes taking in the intricate details of the lethal raider's configuration. She didn't hear Racetrack's alarmed voice asking what she was doing. She was at full throttle racing towards the incoming raiders, a familiar voice in her ears. It was Gambler.

"Nina what the Frak are you doing? Get the hell out of there!" he screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she glanced out at Galactica for the final time. She toggled her helmet mic to speak. "I love you Cy…I'll see you on the other side!" she said softly. She glanced over to a horrified Racetrack. "I'm sorry Margaret!"

The impact with the Heavy Raider resulted in a massive explosion, Raptor 1 was instantly vaporized, taking the second heavy raider along with it. Major Nina Nintius, along with her ECO was gone.

The speakers in the CIC crackled, the EDF transponder for Raptor One disappeared off the Dradis screen. Bill Adama closed his eyes, a lump filled his throat as he forced himself to maintain his composure. Nina Nintius, much like Kara was like a daughter to him on some levels. Nina was one of the most free-spirited members of the Galactica's crew, well liked by most, despised by the few that had serious insecurity issues. Beautiful and intuitive, sexy and deadly in personal combat, Lee Adama would joke that she was better suited to be a Colonial Marine, if she wasn't two feet too short. She was gone, but her sacrifice saved the Galactica from being crippled or worse.

Another wave of missiles rained down upon Galactica from the closing Basestar, Galactica's triple A batteries swung about to shoot them down. Too many of the missiles made their way through the flack barrier, striking the starboard flight pod without mercy. Galactica shuddered under the pounding. One solium-packed heavy raider remained and was heading straight for Galactica's weakened flight pod. Adama followed the Dradis signature of the Heavy Raider on its final approach, he gripped the corner of the plotting table in anticipation of the impact.

The massive explosion was not an impact upon Galactica, but the Heavy Raider exploding under direct fire from four vipers streaking in with guns blazing.

"Galactica – Falcon, last turkey has been destroyed." Yelled Major Tony Bastain over the comline. He flew lead with Blackjack, Achilles, and Aphrodite in a tight battle formation. Falcon banked his viper over the mangled wreck that was the starboard side flight pod, Galactica was going to need a major refit after this.

Gambler, fighting through the tears he shed for his now dead wife flew in a murderous rage, his cannon fire ripping raiders to pieces. He pulled back hard to avoid flying through Galactica's engagement zone and headed in the direction of the approaching Basestar. He was not alone; he was joined by two vipers, one of them being a Mk II. That could only mean Hephaestus, the second viper was flown by his assistant squadron leader Captain Chris Halo, call sign Sixpack.

"Gambler – Hephaestus, we need to take out that missile launcher on the center axis of the Basestar, Galactica is taking a beating here."

"On your six Hephaestus, let's take the Fraker out!" The trio fought their way through raider fire heading towards the Basestar. It was now a free for all with vipers from four Battlestars spread out over the sector. Three vipers with murder in their hearts streaked toward the massive Basestar attempting to give the Galactica a chance to reposition itself from the continuous onslaught of missile fire. An incredible flash appeared aft of the Basestar, a Mercury class Battlestar jumped into the fray. Hephaestus quickly glanced at his Dradis screen, the EDF transponder displayed DEFIANT. Commodore Morlock had arrived.

Within moments the sky filled with explosive triple-A fire from the Defiant's bow batteries. Audible warnings blared loudly through the cockpit; Falcon, Gambler and Hephaestus were right in the middle of Defiant's engagement zone. They needed to exit to safer airspace immediately. Morlock's arrival allowed Adama to reposition his damaged side away from the withering Cylon assault.

In Defiant's CIC, Morlock stood by the Dradis console issuing brisk commands to his command staff. "Helm bring the bow down 20 degrees…Weapons, I want a full spread of fire from dorsal batteries Alpha through Lima, target center axis of Basestar." While Earth's new Mercury class Battlestars were much smaller than a Cylon Basestar, Morlock was able to gain tactical advantage immediately upon coming out of the jump; his opening salvo took out the Basestar's FTL drive. The larger ship didn't stay on the defensive for long, two dozen missiles streaked from their launchers along the upper Y-shaped hull. Defiant's shielding barely withstood the barrage. Lensherr straphed the launchers inflicting significant damage along the firing points before pulling out for lack of ammunition.

"Galactica – Hephaestus, I am bingo fuel and negative on ammunition requesting priority landing." Lensherr had been flying on full battle thrusters, burning up precious fuel reserves and needed to resupply immediately.

Executive Officer Lee Adama nodded his ascent to the communications officer and Lensherr was directed to land in the port landing bay. Vipers were arriving all around him for resupply, many of them battered and burned. It was a free for all out there, and many pilots wouldn't be returning this day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mark Sarnex couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He was following a friend, following the wife of his best friend with another man. He tried to convince himself that this wasn't anything untoward, just two adults sharing a meal and walking through a garden. They could have been discussing upgrades to the virus, or some other scientific matter, he thought. It wasn't until the two stopped, and D'Anna pulled Xavier close to her and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh frak!" muttered Sarnex. He turned away and exited the gardens.

Aboard the lead Basestar Natalie monitored the damage being inflicted on the ship. The sudden appearance of the Defiant was not expected, and their swift attack coming out of the jump had interfered with the imminent crippling of Galactica. The aging Battlestar was the primary threat to the overall plan. Galactica must be eliminated, after that the smaller Earth-made Battlestars would quickly follow. While they had the advantage of speed and maneuverability over the much larger Cylon warships, they were limited in numbers and would be overwhelmed by superior numbers.

Doral was concerned with the turn of events. "Galactica should have been destroyed by now, we waited for their patrol to be spaced out sufficiently in order to strike and now we've lost the high ground." Said the Five model.

"It's only a matter of time before the other two Battlestars arrive." Stated the Eight model now walking up to the data stream.

"We will recall our raiders and jump to the staging area." Proclaimed Cavil, a One series Cylon model.

"Agreed." Responded the three humanoid Cylons at the data stream.

Captain Chris Halo was in pursuit of a raider doing its best to not be blown out of the sky by Silver Spar squadron's assistant squad leader. Halo, whose call sign was Six Pack was getting frustrated. This raider was good, and evaded the relentless barrage of 30 mm rounds ejected from the two wing cannons and the cannon affixed to the vertical stabilizer of the new Mk. VIII.

"Fraker is good," he said to no one in particular. Without warning the raider flipped end-over end 180 degrees to face its pursuer and immediately fired. The rounds stitched its way across Halo's his port wing and into the port intake which resulted in an explosion. Damage warnings sounded in the cockpit as the raider flew by him at blinding speed. His primary hydraulics were knocked offline, and the secondary system automatically kicked in. Luckily, Six Pack was an exceptional viper jock who quickly compensated for the changed flight characteristics.

"You okay over there Six Pack?" came the voice of Galactica's CAG over his helmet speaker. Starbuck was an exceptional CAG, and against the predictions of Commander Saul Tigh and other Colonial officers who knew the rebellious pilot well, she managed Galactica's flight wing even better than the former CAG and now Executive Officer of Galactica; Lee Adama, otherwise known as Apollo. She angled her viper in Halo's direction and fired upon a raider coming in to finish off the damaged viper.

"Thanks for the assist boss, I've lost my port engine, and I'm on secondary hydraulics. She's not handling well, I probably have structural damage to the wing as well. I think I can still stay in the fight though." Replied Halo trying to sound confident.

"Negative Six Pack, you're done here. No sense in tempting faith…besides you're not that good a pilot!" said Starbuck sarcastically. "Get your scrawny ass back aboard the bucket and I'll cover you."

The battle was terrible;, two more seasoned viper pilots were blown out of the sky, Kraken and Emissary. Even with the superior Mk VIII viper, the raider's superior numbers were no longer evening out the odds, but shattering them. Andromeda and Potemkin had arrived earlier, and they double teamed the second Basestar inflicting moderate damage.

Admiral Adama was pacing in front of the plotting table, the number of EDF viper transponders disappearing from Dradis was mounting; the taste of bile was growing stronger in his mouth. Finally Gaeta reported something surprising.

"Admiral, Cylon raiders are disengaging the fleet and returning to their Baseships…Baseships spooling up their FTL's."

It didn't make any sense, they were outnumbered and taking heavy losses and now the Cylons were retreating. "XO, order the recall of our vipers…I want the battle group to assume formation and submit damage and casualty reports immediately. Ordered Adama.

The hanger bay was filled with battle damaged vipers; those not taken offline were rearmed, refueled and immediately loaded back into the launch tubes. Hephaestus, Peacemaker and Starbuck were secluded to the side going over KIA's.

"Too fraking many lost!" said Major Jon Horlach, anguish clear in his voice after going over the names of those Galactica pilots lost. Hunter Seeker squadron lost all but four of their pilots, only Gambler, Hannibal, Eagleone and Maverick survived. There were four pilots from Silver Spar, eight from Blue squadron, four from the Red Aces and six from the Dragons. Starbuck wasn't happy, in addition to losing her outstanding viper pilots she lost two Raptor pilots. Racetrack and Betty were the best Raptor duo in the fleet. She and Betty were very close, and she glanced over to Gambler who was slumped against the bulkhead attempting to come to grips with his wife's death now that the battle was over and the losses starting to sink in.

"I've yet to hear the KIA count from the other Battlestars, but we can only assume they aren't good either." Said Lensherr eyeing the hanger bay activity. He was happy to see his ASL's viper being rolled into the hanger from the landing deck platform. The port wing was twisted, and the intake of the engine was blown apart, how he landed the viper in that condition was a testament to his piloting. Halo jumped down out of the cockpit and walked over to the three ignoring the specialist attempting to hand him his post flight checklist. Lensherr nodded to him and issued a wry comment. "Looks as if Camille is out of the fight for the foreseeable future!" stated Lensherr.

"I have every faith in Chief Tyrol's knuckle-draggers to get her flight ready in quick time." Replied Halo.

"You're pretty fraking optimistic my friend," began Peacemaker. "That bird will be down at least two days."

"We don't have two days, Major." Came the voice of Admiral Adama behind them. The four officers swung about and saluted the Admiral who came below to check in on his returning pilots.

"Your wings took a beating Starbuck!" said Adama.

"Yes sir, we were just going over the KIA's." replied Starbuck.

"I came down to check on you all, especially Gambler. It can't be easy for him right now, if not for Racetrack and Betty's sacrifice we might not be standing on this hanger deck. Those heavy raiders were packed with Solium." The hurt in Adama's voice was palpable. William Adama genuinely cared for all of the crew members under his command, from pilot to Marine, from knuckle-dragger to mess hall cook. He came to think of Nina Nintius in the same way he felt about Starbuck, the daughters he never had. Adama excused himself and walked over to Gambler.

In the Cylon Command and Control Center of the damaged Baseship Cavil took stock of what just transpired. Two Baseships with their full raider compliment should have overwhelmed an obsolete Battlestar past her prime. With the timely arrival of the Defiant, Galactica was spared its planned destruction. Defiant quickly disabled the FTL drive, but not to the extent that they had hoped. Superior Cylon technology made it possible for the damage to be quickly repaired. They barely escaped, and were now at the staging area. Close to 30 Basestars and four resurrection ships were concealed in an area known to Earth as the Gas pillars of the Eagle Nebula; a nearby star-forming region 6,500 light years away from the constellation Serpens.

"Hard to believe we had that antiquated rust bucket on the ropes and we couldn't seal the deal!" said Cavil in his trademark sarcastic voice.

"If the plan is going to work than we need Galactica out of the picture. Adama presents an unacceptable level of risk." said the Cylon-Humanoid formally known Aaron Doral.

"Earth will be on a higher level of alert now that we have renewed hostilities." said Natalie. The humanoid-Cylons nodded in agreement. "Fortunately we have longed planned for this, and all things are as they must be."

"It ends here and now. The human race as outlived its usefulness to the Cosmos, throughout history they interfered in the natural order of things, in their quest for knowledge and colonization they have spread their war-like beliefs, and their flawed understanding of the infinitesimal role they play in universe. Their adulteration must be deracinated." said Cavil.

"Send the signal and prepare to jump." said Natalie.

A council of war was convened aboard the Galactica; the commanding officers of each Battlestar in all battle groups with the exception of BSG-3 were present. Adama paced the chambers; looking across the assemblage of officers he was relieved to see his old executive officer present. Saul Tigh was his oldest friend, and at times missed him greatly as XO. The eye patch was long gone, shortly after they had reached Earth he was fitted with a prosthetic eyeball. Unless you knew the story of Tigh's confinement and torture on New Caprica years earlier you would never know that a humanoid-Cylon interrogator slowly and painfully deliberate ripped the eye from Saul Tigh's eye socket. That brutal act gained no information on the resistance movement, and it cemented Saul Tigh's hatred for anything Cylon.

"Gentlemen, we can no longer deny the facts," began the Admiral. "The Cylons have renewed hostilities and we must be prepared for the possibilities of an all-out attack on Earth and our outposts."

Rear Admiral Culverhouse was next to speak, "The Cylons obviously meant to attack Galactica while she was separated from the rest of her battle group and possibly more vulnerable. Thankfully they had not anticipated her upgrades from the earlier refit, or the tenacious defense put up by the Brittanic…Gods rest their souls!" The men slowly nodded at the mention of the destroyer obliterated by two kamikaze heavy raider runs packed with solium.

"Fraking slit eyed bastards were loaded with Solium I hear, thank the Gods they couldn't make contact with Galactica!" said Tigh in a tone dripping with disgust.

"We have to anticipate that they will use similar tactics in future clashes, the raiders themselves are too small to be packed with Solium, if anything they'd be armed with nukes which our radiological detectors will pick up on, we have to assume they'll use the heavy raiders…that will be the giveaway." Said Adama.

"They jumped within Galactica's security envelope, if they continue that tactic we'll be hard pressed to evade or take them out at such close range." Said Commodore Morlock.

"That's true, we obviously can't maneuver away in time, and chances are our viper wings will be engaged. If that happens all point defense turrets will be set for fully automatic and in close range solution." replied Adama.

Mack Culverhouse was jotting down information is a binder he carried with him, making various notations that he would review later, he looked up and spoke. "Admiral Adama, Polaris battle group is on station in Earth's immediate orbit, what about our other outposts, and planetary defenses?"

"Planet-based viper wings have been placed on full alert, the viper wing assigned to Pluto are on alert as well. Orbiting platforms have spaced themselves out equally across the circumference of the planet in the even anything gets past Polaris' battle group." replied the Admiral.

"Gentlemen…We will continue to patrol the outer perimeter until ordered otherwise by EDC, or something else goes down. I want you all to get your damaged vipers back in service as soon as possible, we'll need every stick in the sky if they launch another attack." The meeting continued for another half hour as Adama went through other issues with the commanders. The meeting concluded and raptors whisked their commanders back to their Battlestars under heavy viper escort.

Pilot's ready room. Starbuck entered the room as Vixon called everyone to attention. "As you were ladies!" grumbled Major Kara Thrace as she made her way to the podium. Becky Zathras leaned against the bulkhead to Starbuck's left, a pewter mug of coffee clutched in her hand. Sipping from it periodically she looks at the assembled pilots and is happy to see the rows full, not long before finding Earth there were far too many empty seats for pilots attending pre-flight briefings. The Galactica's air wing was at full capacity now, and with the latest in viper technology.

Starbuck looked drained, over the past year she had really pulled herself together as Galactica's CAG. Her legendary drinking was under control, and the relationship she had with Captain Jack Hoffman; former Earth Air Force officer now assigned to Hunter Seeker squadron under the call sign Hannibal had been a moderating influence. She wore her blond hair longer than normal, something that pleased Hoffman immensely. Those few that knew this fact, and knew Starbuck well enough were taken aback by how much of her formidable guard she let down around Jack Hoffman.

"Alright listen up…we've lost some good friends out there this morning. We do not have the time to properly send them off as they deserve, but trust me when I say that we will in due time. Galactica is down approximately 30 Vipers, and no new replacements are coming in until we return to Earth. I've made some temporary transfers to equalize the four squadrons, the list will be posted after pre-flight briefing. The Cylons are no doubt planning another attack, no matter what it is I'm sure that we will be outnumbered as usual. Check out your birds from nose to tail, leave nothing unchecked. The Mark VIII viper is the latest in viper technology, and we're going to need every ounce of that fraking technology to give us an edge against superior enemy numbers."

Starbuck nodded to Vixon who placed her mug down and walked to the podium, Starbuck stepped back allowing her to move in. "With the loss of Betty and Racetrack, Athena and Helo move up to lead Raptor team. From this point on, every raptor will be fitted with the Spectra Six launcher system, all raptors will now be armed. They will still be primarily used for Airborne warning & control and electronic countermeasures platform supporting viper operations, but at least if they run into trouble they can defend themselves, or lend a hand in offense in the worst case scenarios." Vixon looked directly at the Agathons, "Congratulations Athena and Helo, you are now the lead raptor team…good hunting!"

On Earth, Mark Sarnex had returned to his small house on base at the Groom Lake facility, his cape-style home was approximately six blocks away from Matthew Lensherr's home. Dropping down into his soft leather chair he balanced the glass of scotch on his knee. He poured the scotch neat, and had every intention of drinking it down to help alleviate the mood he was in after seeing his best friend's wife kissing another man. Something just wasn't right with this picture, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong. Philip Xavier just didn't make any sense, he was thin, unattractive, and an in his own world intellectually. He and Matthew Lensherr couldn't be more opposite.

Sarnex tossed back the glass of scotch in one shot, the rush to his head was amazingly pleasant. He reached for his old Silver Spar squadron pullover and made his way out the door. He was going to Xavier's office to confront the little weasel. He had no idea if Xavier would be there, but rumor had it that the man spent his evenings in his lab; a practice that contributed to his single status. The five mile ride seemed longer to Sarnex, he grew angrier with every minute and he had the overwhelming urge to administer a "good old fashion ass kicking!" as they say on Earth. Xavier would be easy to scare off; he had no idea what to do about D'Anna, no idea how to even broach the subject with her. How would he explain surveilling her?

Xavier's car was parked in his assigned spot; the front doors of the building were locked however. Mark Sarnex had access to most facilities on Groom Lake by nature of his rank and assignment in Fleet Intelligence. Fishing through his pants pocket he produced an identity badge. Sliding the metal strip along the access pad the door buzzed and unlocked instantly.

Sarnex made his way to the second floor lab and stopped at Xavier's office. The door was slightly ajar, the hair on Mark's neck started to bristle. Entering the darkened room he felt around for a light switch. Finding none he groped around the room searching for a desk lamp. He tripped, and fell face first against the floor.

"Frak!" he muttered. He finally made his way to the desk and felt around for a lamp which he soon found and turned on. He stopped cold. On the floor lay Philip Xavier, quite dead. Sarnex checked for a pulse and determined that there was none. Years of trusting his intuition was ingrained in Mark Sarnex, he wasn't alone with the corpse of Xavier. The door clicked shut, and he spun around in time to witness the blur that was a very powerful backhand.

The force of the blow nearly rendered him unconscious before he slammed full force into corner of the wall. Mark wasn't sure if the loud crack was the sound of the plaster wall or his bones. The momentary blackout subsided and he saw D'Anna walking over to him. Placing his hands on the floor he attempted to push himself up. Nothing, he couldn't seem to get to his feet. D'Anna's face was emotionless, and she stopped before him, squatting down on the balls of her feet. She was dressed in what appeared to be a black, form-fitting jumpsuit. Her green eyes blazed before him.

"Good evening Nightstalker. Wrong place at the wrong time, wouldn't you say?"

"…D'Anna…what the frak?" whispered Mark, still unable to catch his breath, or move. His legs weren't working, and fear crept into Mark Sarnex as he realized he couldn't feel anything from the chest down.

"You shouldn't have followed me earlier tonight, Mark. Did you actually think I didn't know I was being followed, or by whom?" Her voice was different, this was not the same D'Anna Lensherr he knew, and cared about. The smile that slowly crept across her face sent shivers through Mark's body.

"Why?" he said, his voice becoming stronger. She came closer, straddling Mark's unmoving legs.

"This day has long been planned for, Mark. The Cylons will soon be here, and humanity's future is about to take a completely unexpected turn of events. Xavier's 'Cylon virus' program had to be neutralized, the fool kept the only working disc here in his lab." She held aloft a red rectangular disk with black lettering, that disc was the key to the master transmitter that could deliver the virus into space from its location not far from where they stood.

"How could you betray us, how could you betray Matt?" said Sarnex angrily.

D'Anna just smiled, her face just inches from his. "I always caught your sideways glances at me Mark, the lustful looks…the undressing of me with your eyes when you thought I wasn't looking…who's betraying Matt?" She ran her fingers along the side of his face, reaching down she kissed him fully on the lips then drew back. "All of this has been planned, from the creation of those remote outposts, from my collaborating with the humans, my alleged betrayal of Leoben, and eventual impregnation by a Colonial officer which ensured I remained with him upon Galactica in the hopes that we would eventually find Earth. The next stage of Cylon and human evolution begins very soon, I'm just sorry you won't be here to see it."

"What stage of evolution, what the frak are you talking about?"

"Human women will bear the offspring of the Cylon selected males, these will be the children of our future. Humanity is an evolutionary dead end; it is time to reach the next level. Of course the majority of the population will need to be culled to a controllable number…sadly you will be one of the first, goodbye Mark." She slowly placed her hands on both side of Mark's face, kissed him again and with incredible strength snapped his neck. Fleet intelligence officer Major Mark Sarnex slumped dead to the highly polished floor, his neck at a grossly anatomically incorrect angle. A look of horror frozen on his face would be his lasting image. D'Anna Biers-Lensherr, humanoid-Cylon model number three stood up, her gaze lay upon the now lifeless form of the man who had been a part of her life, the life of her two hybrid children, and the best friend of her husband. She cocked her eyebrow, and spun on her heel exiting the room with the only means of protecting humanity from the Cylons.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**FROM THE ADAMA JOURNALS:**_

_**My heart aches with the loss of Betty and Racetrack, the only thing even remotely resembling a positive result was that their sacrifice saved the Galactica from the deliberate impact of a Cylon heavy raider packed with Solium. In Earth history similar tactics were used by the Japanese empire during their second world war. They called them Kamikaze runs. The Cylon's kamikaze run obliterated the Destroyer Brittanic with all hands lost. Had the two solium-packed raiders made their planned contact with Galactica's engines than the ship would have been crippled at best, destroyed at worst. Major Nina Nintius and Captain Margaret Edmonson will be given posthumous promotions, and their names will forever be revered aboard this Battlestar.**_

_**I have to believe that the Cylons will launch another attack on Earth, these skirmishes with the fleet seem to be probing tactics, to see how far we've come since their defeat back in 2010. They must know of the virus defense, either they developed a resistance to it, or they plan to use tactics we haven't planned for. Commander Vasquez's battle group is on station above Earth, and the Polaris should be able to hold her own until relief arrives in the event the Cylons show up at Earth. An icy grip seems to hold my body, I fear that the worst is yet to come.**_

A Phalanx of Cylon Basestars were in position to make their jumps to the final destination. Biomechanical raiders were fully armed and fueled awaiting launch. Hundreds of heavily-armed Centurions boarded their assigned heavy raiders aboard each of the Basestars. In the control center four Humanoid Cylons were joined at the basin containing the data stream. Cavil a Number One, Leoben a Number two, Natalie a Number Six and Sharon a Number Eight model Humanoid Cylon who had both hands within the basin accessing information for the planned operation.

"All Baseships report ready to jump, Resurrection ships will jump under escort to their assigned zone." Reported Sharon.

Cavil turned towards the other three and smiled. "All is in place, perhaps you'd care to give the final order?" ha asked turning towards another Humanoid Cylon that had been standing in the shadows.

"Let the attack begin!" was the reply.

Battlestar Liberty. Admiral Mack Culverhouse was in the port flight pod, he had just arrived after inspecting the starboard flight deck and giving his pilots a pep talk that he was well known for before any big op. Fifteen Mark VIII vipers were loaded into their launch tubes, and the pilots stood at attention in their leather flight suits, helmets under their left arm.

"Stand at ease people!" bellowed Culverhouse, his voice booming across the hanger. He was very proud of his pilots, he had a top notch crew, and it wasn't unusual for a commander to feel his was the best ship in the fleet, staffed with the best of the best. In his case, Culverhouse truly felt he had the best crew assembled, and made every effort to maintain that assemblage. There were no voluntary transfers off Liberty, and aside from the Galactica and the Polaris, Liberty was the most requested assignment. Mack Culverhouse usually had the finest foods in the ship's stores, and what the EDC refused to allocate he sometimes purchased with his own money, or utilized other talents to procure what he felt his crew deserved, especially his viper pilots. They loved the old man, and would fight their hearts out for him.

"I just want you all to know how very proud I am of you all." He began as he paced up and down the ranks looking at his pilots square in the eyes. "The fraking toasters can no doubt be looking to renew hostilities with us. They've harassed our patrols, and have gotten bolder as the time passes. Admiral Adama feels this is a prelude to a new attack against Earth, and possibly our outposts. The Liberty stands ready with you pilots as the razor tip of our spear. Keep your wits about, stay sharp, and if and when we engage the enemy do your best to send as many of those slit-eyed bastards to download city as you can!" The pilots howled and pumped their fists in agreement, they were eager to meet the Cylons once again in battle.

"We've seen that the Mark VIII is more than a match for their most advanced raider, the only thing they have going for them is sheer numbers and the fact that each raider resurrects with a lesson learned from the previous battle. So…if you spot a Resurrection ship upon your Dradis, that is the priority target, regardless of the tactical situation." He turned to the strike leader and nodded. Liberty's CAG called his pilots to attention. Culverhouse turned crisply and saluted the men and women before him. "Good hunting!" he snapped, then exited the hanger to return to the CIC.

Battlestar Polaris cruised halfway between Earth and the moon, the massive hybrid Battlestar patrolling its home world with intensity. Four flight pods gleamed in the light that resulted by the planet's rotation around the sun. The number of point defense turrets angled to cover every possible position. In the CIC Commander Marcus Vasquez sat in his command chair sipping some coffee. This had been a long shift, the waiting was something he despised. He knew that patrols were usually about waiting, but the feeling of impending attack was thick in the air. The stillness was interrupted by the Dradis. He quickly glanced up. The tactical officer immediately identified the contacts.

"Multiple Dradis contacts….Warbook positively identifies as Cylon warships, at least fifteen and counting." Cylon Basestars materialized all around the third Battlestar group.

"Set condition one throughout the ship!' ordered Vasquez as he stepped up to the plotting table. "Launch vipers and prepare for incoming fire…execute!" Vipers from all four flight pods exploded into space, squadrons from the Battlestars Invincible, Challenger and Cadorna followed suit as they took up battle formations with their Destroyer escorts.

"Communications, signal EDC and advise them of the Cylon's proximity, we'll need planet-based viper wings as well as the rest of the fleet to this location post haste!" ordered Vasquez as he took in the ever-increasing Cylon fleet materializing on Dradis. Polaris pivoted to her port side as she let loose the heavy batteries on two advancing Baseships. Raiders swarmed the skies as Viper wings entered the field of battle. The alert went out to the other three battle groups at the outer rims of the solar system. It would take several jumps for them to arrive. Polaris was on her own.

Several Basestars muscled their way past the third battle group that was far too small to close off every avenue to Earth, their orders were not to engage vipers or Battlestars, but to get in close and launch their heavy raiders to the surface under armed raider escort.

Planet based Viper wings were now airborne and being directed to the approaching Basestars by the Raptor teams scrambled. Space-based defense platforms activated and were repositioning themselves to intercept incoming aircraft. The closest orbiting platform released a wave of Spectra Six missiles that's detonated just before contact with the first wave of Raiders, sending shrapnel in all directions maximizing the kill zone. Twenty five Raiders and six Heavy Raiders fell victim to the devastation inflicted by the Spectra Six missiles. A seventh Heavy Raider was in an uncontrolled spin falling to Earth.

Polaris' main batteries took out one Basestar but was now under withering assault from two other Basestars. Their Destroyer escort was under full speed and taking the fight to the closest enemy ship firing on the missile launchers inflicting the most damage on their home ship. The Cylon Basestar changed target from Polaris to the immediate threat of the Destroyer that was inflicting significant damage to its offensive capabilities. The skies were thick with cannon fire, and the Cylon forces seemed endless.

Battlestar Group two was the first to arrive, Commander Saul Tigh immediately launched his viper squadrons, and brought Terra-1 into the fight, its kinetic guns ripping into the Polaris' attackers. The Battlestar Excalibur under command of Commander Takeda Kenshin found itself under serious Raider fire almost immediately. Tigh was aghast at the sheer number of Basestars on the battlefield. Even with the entire Earth Defense Fleet they were heavily outgunned by the Cylons. This was going to be the mother of all battles. The Destroyer protecting The Sevastopol was struck by multiple missiles from a Basestar resulting in its engines going offline. The ship started to list and Raiders were directed in by the swarm. They unleashed round after round without mercy and Vipers sped to her defense. Lieutenant Rachel Frost; the squadron leader for Werewolf squadron from Terra-1had destroyed three Raiders, but she soon realized that the Destroyer Arcadia was doomed, massive structural damage was done to the underbelly of the ship, and explosive decompressions appeared.

"Bedlam to all Vipers, clear the Arcadia air space, she's going to explode…move it, move it, move it…clear Arcadia airspace immediately!" she yelled into her microphone as she kicked in the battle thrusters of her viper veering away from the ship now starting to split apart.

Attempting to clear the air space in time, Lieutenant Dillon Fan, call sign Breakout collided with an approaching raider intent on finishing off the Destroyer. Both fighters were vaporized by the explosion.

"Bedlam-Thunder…we lost Breakout!" said Earth pilot Lieutenant Roger McElkenny.

"Frak we're getting the hell kicked out of us out here." Bedlam yelled to nobody in particular. Rachel Frost was promoted from assistant to squadron leader when Nightstalker left the space service, her thoughts were with her former boss at that moment, wishing he was still in a viper out here on the battlefield.

The remaining battle groups arrived and were now in pitch battle. Two more Cylon Basestars got past the defensive line and were descending through Earth's atmosphere. They launched their Raider compliments and soon found themselves under attack by planet-based vipers.

The office of President Connor McGregor was a hornet's nest of activity. Former Colonial President Laura Roslin who was now a cabinet member in McGregor's administration burst through the doors. "Where the frak did they come from, how did they get this close?" she asked.

"According to General McAllister the Cylon fleet jumped enmasse into outer Earth orbit. The lone Battlestar group that was on station intercepted them but were quickly overwhelmed." Replied McGregor sitting down in front of the video monitor next to his desk. Hitting a few keystrokes he now accessed Central Command at Groom Lake. Supreme Commander of the EDC was now on the line with the Commander-In-Chief.

"Peter what's the situation up there?" demanded McGregor.

"Our fleet is engaged in battle with the Cylon forces and are heavily outnumbered sir. At this time we are tracking four Basestars in low Earth orbit and thousands of smaller attack craft making their way through the ionosphere towards the surface."

"How soon before the virus defense can be activated?" McAllister's face blanched, the news was not good.

"Mr. President…Doctor Philip Xavier was found murdered in his lab less than an hour before the attack commenced. He had the command key for the virus in his possession."

"Who has the other command keys, General?"

McAllister closed his eyes for a second before answering. "Mr. President, Xavier had the only command key to the transmitter, he was in the process of reconfiguring the transmitter and had not made duplicates. His office has been thoroughly torn apart, and we have yet to find his command key. His official residence is being searched as we speak."

"My God!" said McGregor. "That virus is our only defense…" said McGregor slumping into his seat.

Laura Roslin's heart was in her throat, she knew full well what McGregor was feeling at this moment, she had been there before, though not in the capacity of president. She remembered the feeling of dread when the Cylons showed up at New Caprica after a year of peace.

"Sir, we're receiving reports that Heavy Raiders have landed containing armed Centurions. Marines have been dispatched to intercept them." The thought of invasion was unthinkable to McGregor. Where was the fleet? Why weren't they stopping them?

Galactica had launched her full compliment of vipers, there wasn't a bird in the hanger bay of any Battlestar, all the pieces were in play and this was going to be the final battle for humanity. Executive officer Lee Adama was pacing the floor, he had long accepted his role as a senior officer and enjoyed his position of number two, but this was a battle he felt he needed to be in a cockpit for. Glancing at his son, Bill Adama knew exactly what Lee was feeling at this moment. He wishes he could offer some words of wisdom, but now was not the time, they were in the battle of their lives, and this was it…the final battle!

"Incoming ordinance, at least 20 inbound!" reported Gaeta from his tactical station. The Cylon missiles rained down upon Galactica, her shielding took the brunt of the impacts, but the concussive force was jarring. Lee's estranged wife Dualla was thrown against the damage control panel face first. A four inch laceration appeared above her left eyebrow, blood gushed down the side of her face. Lee was immediately at her side using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe away the blood, his palm pressed firmly against the wound trying to apply direct pressure.

"Medic kit!" yelled Lee to nobody in particular. Several more strikes violently rocked Galactica, a Destroyer maneuvered into position between Galactica and the Baseships firing a full defensive spread of triple-A fire allowing the flagship to recover. Destroyers were no match for a Cylon baseship in any circumstances when head on, only hit and run tactics were prescribed strategy. The Destroyer's commander positioned his entire starboard side towards the enemy to allow every point defense gun to be trained upon their attacker. Unfortunately this allowed for a bigger target for counter attack. The flack screen provided by Galactica's escort was intense, not a Cylon missile penetrated it. It didn't take long for the much larger warship to batter its way through the defense of the much smaller Earth ship. The Destroyer took several direct hits, the triple-A suddenly ceased when their weapons network failed. A final volley of missiles obliterated the valiant Destroyer.

Their sacrifice allowed Galactica time to reposition itself, and Adama ordered a pinpointed spread of fire on the center axis of the Basestar. The chain reaction was immediate and the Basestar exploded. Elsewhere the Battlestar Excalibur was taking direct fire from no less than three Basestars, vipers did their best to intercept the incoming ordinance, but to no avail. Excalibur exploded in a brilliant flash sending shockwaves that obliterated nearby viper and raiders alike.

"We just lost Excalibur and our own escort, Admiral!" reported Captain Felix Gaeta. They were losing, and Bill Adama knew it. Where was the virus defense, why hadn't it been activated?

On Earth, battalions of Centurions were making their way to the site of Earth Defense Command at the Groom Lake facility. Raider fire was wreaking havoc on the base's missile batteries that protected it. Almost every viper wing was either in pitched battle high above Earth or was making their way to it. Roughly two hundred of the original Mk II vipers that Earth produced when Galactica first arrived were the reserve force, along with seventy F-22 Raptors that were used primarily for training purposes and ceremonial duties filled the restricted airspace of the Nevada military base. They were holding their own, and making the Cylons work for every meter of advance. Marine detachments were engaging the Centurions, and they fought fanatically as the ever increasing enemy force advanced from all sides.

On a back road that led to an abandoned part of the base D'Anna Biers-Lensherr was driving the EDC-issued SUV with her two children at high speed. In her hand was a portable transmitter that broadcast her location to a heavy raider that was arriving under escort from an out of the way flight path. She was well out of the protective perimeter that the Marines had erected when the attack began. Pulling off the road she stood at the back of the vehicle awaiting the arrival of her brethren. The wait was not long, and the Heavy Raider gently lowered itself to the ground. As the hatch lowered, four heavily-armed centurions exited and took a defensive position. Out walked two humanoid Cylons, Boomer and Natalie. They embraced their long lost sister, and each took one child, hugging them lovingly.

"We can't stay here much longer, they had to have picked up your arrival and dispatched fighters." Warned D'Anna as she retrieved a large bag from the back of her SUV.

"I think their defenses are a little busy right now sister." Said Natalie smiling. Two F-22 Raptors were indeed rerouted to investigate a possible contact by EDC command. The sonic booms announced their arrivals and they were immediately engaged by the three raider escorts. One F-22 was immediately shot down; the other engaged the lead raider. The old US Air Force fighter was an amazing fighter for its time and technology, but was heavily outmatched by the raiders. The fact that the Raptor held its own and inflicted damage upon one of the raiders was testament to the pilot's skill. It didn't matter, the plane was shot down and pilot killed. The Cylons reentered the Heavy Raider with D'Anna and children in tow and made their way to space to their waiting Baseship.

Major Matthew Lensherr was hot on the tail of a Raider; he held his fire until he knew he had the perfect shot as was his trademark. There would be no easy time to rearm or refuel in this battle, conservation of both was paramount. The Earth forces were outnumbered almost 10 to 1 and they were taking heavy losses. He depressed the thruster pedal even more to increase the speed generated by the Voram VM3-D22 turbo-thrust engines. When the targeting computer confirmed a lock he depressed the trigger on his joystick in short bursts. His Viper, christened "Nemesis" was the only Mk II viper aboard Galactica. All other Mk II's were removed from service replaced by the Mk VIII viper which was vastly superior. Even the Raiders were inferior to the VIII's, but Matt Lensherr had no doubts that the Cylons were always improving on their technology. Nemesis was a well worn comfortable shoe for its master; he knew every inch of the ship and its performance abilities. He had no doubt that he and his star fighter had every right and ability to be on such a dangerous battle field.

"Hephaestus, Roguepope…you have a bandit at five o'clock low, bastard is trying to sneak in on you!" came the voice of Lt. Mick Rogue over the comlines. There were far too many raiders to contend with to stay with your assigned wingman, it was a free for all and it was a credit to the human pilots that continued to keep an eye open for their brothers and sisters. The raider unleashed a string of rounds that stitched its way across Lensherr's port wing, causing minor damage to one of the Voram engines. Lensherr immediately rotated is fighter 180 degrees vertically and opened fire blowing apart the offending Raider. A warning light flashed on the console, his Reaction Control Systems or RCS as it's known was damaged by the Raider fire. He was venting hypergolic fuel mixture into space slowly.

"Frak!" muttered Lensherr to himself. He wasn't in trouble yet, but a damaged RCS was nothing to take lightly. He saw a viper streaking by with three raiders hot on its tail; the pilot's voice filled the airwaves.

"Aphrodite to anyone…I've got three on my ass, can't shake them I need assistance!" Caelyn Bailey Horn's viper was taking numerous hits, her canopy was cracking and she purged the interior pressure before it resulted in an explosive decompression. Lt. Kara Fan doubled back and fired in vain at Horn's pursuers but was too far off. The Cylon's chased Aphrodite straight into their infamous pinwheel attack. Four more raiders opened fire on her badly damaged viper, it exploded violently.

Another Battlestar was lost, this time it was the Sevastopol. Admiral Adama was running out of options and warships fast. "Helm, bring us about…make best speed for those Basestars in low orbit." Lee was quickly at his side.

"Father? There are four baseships there…we can't go head to head with four baseships."

"Have you a better plan, Colonel?" shot back Adama. "Do you want to take the chance that they won't nuke the planet? Weapons…forward batteries, fire a full spread on the closest Basestar." He paused to assess the damage around him, his estranged daughter-in-law lay bleeding profusely propped up against the plotting table as ship's doctor Trevor Horn tended to her injury. "Weapons prepare to fire nuclear missiles, target Cylon Basestars!" ordered the Admiral.

Aboard the Battlestar Liberty Admiral Culverhouse had successfully destroyed one Basestar, and with the help of Commodore Morlock aboard the Defiant they were battering a second one mercilessly.

"Weapons…continue direct fire on their center axis; bastards won't be able to shrug off our missiles indefinitely." Commodore Morlock and Admiral Culverhouse were an amazing team, their two Battlestars were inflicting a serious punishment on the Cylons, but there were just too many.

Above Earth, the closest Basestar had launched a conventional missile strike on the airstrip at Groom Lake, the devastation was complete, no viper would ever launch from that base again. Nuclear-tipped missiles were prepped to be showered upon major cities of the United States; other baseships would spread out across the globe to launch similar strikes on all major populations.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Lensherr's Viper was becoming harder to control, the joystick was stiff, and engine output was down 20 percent. He was running low on fuel and ammunition and had burned up a lot of it chasing down a pair of Raiders that were doing their best to kill Major Becky Zathras. Vixon was able to lure the Raiders into an ambush by Ghostrider and Starbuck. By this time Lensherr was far away from the main part of the fleet when his high engine failed. A feeling of dread washed over him as he realized he probably would not survive this battle; his heart ached at the thought of never seeing his beloved D'Anna and their children again.

Engine failure warning sounded, and Lensherr now began to drift. A blinding flash startled him, and he soon realized that four heavy raiders jumped to within 20 meters of his disabled viper surrounding him. A familiar voice filled his ears; horror soon consumed him as multiple impacts shook his viper. Lensherr felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he fought to remain conscious, his thoughts drifted.

_Seven years earlier. _ Two days after the Cylon attack on the Colonies aboard the Galactica. Lieutenant Matthew Lensherr was going over the badly damaged viper that he barely brought in for a landing ten minutes earlier. Chief Tyrol was going to have a coronary he thought, Gods only knew what the new CAG was going to do. Captain Lee Adama strode over to the parked viper without saying a word. His hand lay under his chin as he appeared in deep thought. High on the balcony was his good friend Lt. Mark Sarnex and new friend Jon Horlach, a police officer from Libra who he met a few days earlier when he was tasked with picking up a donated Raptor. The two hit it off easily, and Lensherr knew the three men would remain good friends. They leaned over the rail on the catwalk, and watched for the ass chewing that was sure to come.

Lee finally turned and stared Lensherr straight in the eye. "Well Lieutenant, this bird is a fraking mess…how in the name of the Lords of Kobol did you land this thing?" The nose was obscenely bent upwards, the vertical stabilizer was shorn off and the high and port Voram engines were badly damaged. Lensherr decided to remain in a heated dogfight long after sustaining damage serious enough to warrant an emergency landing. His decision to remain in battle most likely was the deciding factor in Lieutenant Becky Zathras' survival. She had been lured into a set-up by a Cylon heavy raider. The set-up was a well-devised pinwheel attack that had been responsible for the death of many good Colonial pilots over the years. His squadron leader Kara Thrace; had ordered him back aboard Galactica when she had seen the extent of the damage done to his viper. She was not too happy that her orders were ignored, but she had to accept that his decision saved the life of a fellow pilot.

"Pure skill, Captain!" replied Lensherr still at the position of attention, his eyes straight ahead. Apollo just rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to smile. "Another Starbuck in the making," he thought to himself.

"Your skill isn't that fraking good, Hephaestus!" came a voice from behind. Lieutenant Kara Thrace, otherwise known as Starbuck, was inches from Lensherr's back. "Next time I give you an order, you follow it! The only reason I don't kick your ass and reassign you to the knuckle draggers to help them hammer divots out of the hanger deck is that your decision saved Vixon's ass out there."

"Yes sir!" replied Lensherr.

Starbuck had caught sight of the two up on the catwalk and yelled out to them, "You two scumbags get the frak off my hanger deck; you can hear what happens to this idiot over your next tea party." The two scurried off in an instant, and would indeed be waiting for Lensherr in the pilot's quarters to hear the extent of his ass chewing.

Turning back to Lensherr Starbuck put her hands on her hips and dismissed him. "You're dismissed Lieutenant, this will remain a verbal warning, but next time I give you a fraking order you follow it to the letter…understand?"

"Yes sir, perfectly!" Lensherr saluted.

Starbuck returned the salute and Lensherr turned on his heel to exit. "Oh Hephaestus, off the record…nice job out there." She said with a wink. After he was gone, Kara turned towards Lee and smiled. "He did a fraking great job out there Lee, he's got potential." Apollo knew she was right; Lensherr's military record was exemplary and he had been given high praise from his last squadron leader from his previous Battlestar assignment.

"I agree, he has what it takes. I'm willing to bet even you would be hard pressed to land this bird in the condition its in." replied the CAG.

"Frak you Captain, I would have landed this blindfolded." Replied Kara. Lee just shook his head and walked off; he wanted to be off the hanger deck when Chief Tyrol arrived to inspect the damaged viper.

The pilot's quarters were cramped and Lensherr knew Nightstalker and his new friend Peacemaker would be waiting for him to arrive. As he walked through the hatch, he was greeted by Vixon who pulled him in close and planted a kiss on his lips. Pushing back, she smiled and simply said "Thank you Matt, I appreciate the save." He watched as she walked out of the room, she had a great ass he thought.

"Well?" asked Sarnex as he swallowed half a military-issued nutrition bar that tasted just a little better than stale cardboard. Behind him, sat Peacemaker who was wearing a tee shirt emblazoned with his police department's logo. He would soon be taking the oath of service in the Colonial military, Libra was gone, his police department non-existent, Jon Horlach was now a pilot aboard the Galactica.

"Well I avoided getting a temporary reassignment to Tyrol's deck gang pounding out divots from the flight deck with the other knuckle draggers, and it's only a verbal warning."

"That Starbuck is a hard ass, eh?" said Peacemaker. His short time aboard Galactica familiarizing himself with his department's new Raptor prior to the attack was difficult enough, but Starbuck clearly was not keen on giving military hardware to non-military organizations, even law enforcement.

"I wouldn't mind finding out how hard that ass is!" said Sarnex with a grin.

"Careful Mark, she's got fraking ears everywhere it seems. Personally I don't think you could handle her, hell I don't think anyone could handle her." Said Lensherr hanging up his flight suit, and stowing his helmet atop the locker.

"Ah well, I'd debate you on your assessment, but why bother? There are plenty of women aboard that would make adequate rack partners." The trio laughed and headed off to the pilot's recreation room where they would unwind. Alcohol was still off limits, but a good card game was always going on.

"Matthew…._MATTHEW!_" Lensherr's eyelids snapped open. He had been daydreaming. His last recollection was the Heavy Raiders surrounding him, the sound of tow cables anchoring against his crippled viper, and then feeling lightheaded. The Cylons must have pumped a sedative into the cockpit's environmental control system. He was no longer in his viper. He was in a Heavy Raider that was slowly entering the vast landing portal of a Basestar. He was relieved of his sidearm, and there were two Centurions with weapons trained upon him. Before him sat his wife D'Anna, she was clad in a black jumpsuit.

"D'Anna…what?" The words were barely coming out; the sedative had made his throat extremely dry. D'Anna was not a prisoner, and their two children were sitting on the laps of a six and eight model Cylon. The children immediately ran over to him when they saw that he was awake. He hugged both children protectively, and glanced up at the Centurions.

"Don't be afraid, Matthew, you will not be harmed in any way. The Children are perfectly safe." Said D'Anna softly. She knew he was confused by the situation, and she would have to explain.

"What the frak is going on here, D'Anna? What am I doing here, and more importantly…what are you and our children doing here?" said Lensherr angrily.

"The easiest way to explain it is to just come right out and say it," began D'Anna. "Our long term plan was always to find Earth, the next step in human and Cylon relations can now begin. Humanity has reached an evolutionary dead end, and it is time to advance to the next level."

"What do you mean, D'anna what are you saying?" asked a confused Lensherr.

"You and I were meant to fall in love and produce children; we had many 'contingency plans' to ensure this, but your attack on the Cylon outpost over five years ago provided our best opportunity. It was planned for me to betray my people and get aboard Galactica." Lensherr was horrified; he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, he held his children tighter.

"This was all part of a long term plan? Us, our children?" He felt his eyes welling up, and a lump forming in his throat. He felt crushed, and D'Anna could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, the plan was to fall in love with a Colonial officer, to ensure that I would remain aboard Galactica as she made her way to Earth. Though you must believe me when I tell you that I do love you, and I know that you are feeling betrayed right now."

"Betrayed?" he yelled. "Your people are butchering our fleet at this very moment. D'Anna make me understand all this." His loud voice started to upset the children, and D'Anna motioned for him to calm down.

"When the ship is secured we will talk outside the ears of our children." She said sternly. Matthew Lensherr thought he was having a nightmare, this could not be real he thought. It must be a side effect of the sedative and he was a prisoner of war.

The Heavy Raider came to a complete stop, and the outer hatch opened. The Centurions prodded him along out of the ship. The children remained at their mother's side.

Aboard the Galactica Admiral Adama was reeling from the losses, out of sixteen Battlestars only eight were still in the fight, and all but two Destroyers were gone. Galactica was taking the heaviest pounding; the Cylons were intent on taking out the most powerful warship first. On Earth, more Heavy Raiders and troop transports deposited Centurions to key locations, and almost all of the planet-based air wings were destroyed.

"Admiral Adama, Terra-1 is under heavy attack and requesting viper assistance." Reported Gaeta. There were too many, and the line was faltering across the fleet. Twenty more viper squadrons would not make a difference at this point. His friend Saul Tigh would have to do his best to hang in there, Galactica was pinned down with the four Basestars, and raiders swarming about her.

"Father, we need to get out of here." Said Lee now coming to his side. The haze of burnt circuitry was thick in the air; the ventilation system was operating at its maximum capacity to clear the sir.

Adama made his way over to the tactical station and leaned in close to Gaeta. "What is our damage?" He knew it was bad, but he had to make a decision fast.

"Sir, our port landing bay has serious structural damage, we can't land any birds on it, we've lost at least fifteen point defense turrets, and propulsion is down 16 %. We have explosive decompressions aft of section twenty-two on deck seven." Replied Gaeta.

"Listen carefully Felix, this is what we're going to do." Adama explained his instructions to his tactical officer when a massive explosion knocked them off their feet.

Lee had been thrown hard against a bulkhead; the sharp pain in his left hand caused him to scream out. The back of his fingers were resting against the top of his left wrist. The collision with the bulkhead snapped his wrist in half, the pain was excruciating, and it took all his strength not to pass out.

"Dee, order the fleet to jump away immediately, we need to regroup." Yelled the Admiral pulling himself to his feet. At that moment aboard Terra-1, multiple strikes had blown one flight pod completely off the ship. Weapons systems had immediately gone offline, and explosive decompressions made its way across the starboard side of the ship.

Commander Saul Tigh was pinned beneath the Dradis console that snapped off from its housing at the ceiling. The force that was required to do so was incredible, and system failures were happening faster than could be reported. Tigh started to cough up blood; he had massive internal injuries that he knew were fatal. The two Basestars that Terra-1 was engaged in battle with let loose at least 80 missiles that streaked towards the crippled ship, the tactical officer did not even bother to call them out, she just closed her eyes. The impact sealed the ship's fate, a fissure traveled across the dorsal side of the ship with chain reaction explosions within. The first Battlestar created by Earth exploded in a massive fireball, taking with it a nearby Destroyer and at least a dozen vipers.

Bill Adama was stunned into silence, his oldest friend and former executive officer was gone. He had not heard Dee instruct all airborne vipers to land on the closest Battlestar. The order to withdraw was worse than any physical injury, and one by one the remainder of the fleet blindly jumped away with however many fighters they could hold. The Battlestar Olympus was unable to jump away in time and was destroyed.

Three more Basestars came into firing range and launched its missiles on the badly damaged Galactica, fires raged out of control throughout various parts of the ship and casualties were catastrophic. In a ruthless volley of missile fire, the Basestars now numbering seven launched every missile they had at Galactica, Adama knew this was the end and he looked about the CIC vainly for his only remaining child who was now sitting on the deck cradling his unconscious wife that was stricken by a power surge at her station. Tears rolled down his eyes as he caught his father's tear-filled gaze.

"Mister Gaeta, now…"

Matthew Lensherr was standing before a massive observation portal watching the devastation raining down on his Battlestar. The explosion was something he would never forget, the Cylons must have launched their nuclear arsenal against the aging Battlestar that dared take on four Basestars. He covered his face with his arms to protect his eyes from the blinding flash. When he was able to finally see again, there was nothing but massive quantities of debris. Partially destroyed vipers with the bodies of its pilots still strapped into their seats floated amongst the debris of raiders and Earth and Cylon Battlestars, Galactica was gone, and he started to weep.

The Earth Defense Fleet was soundly defeated, what remaining vipers still survived were hunted down and destroyed. Two nuclear missiles turned the Groom Lake facility to a mixture of glass and debris. Twenty-two Basestars orbited Earth, and every major military installation was occupied by Centurions with humanoid Cylon oversight. By this time, EDC forces had surrendered under Presidential order and the population anxiously awaited word from their leaders. In Washington, DC, a contingent of Humanoid-Cylons had arrived at the seat of Earth's government. President Connor McGregor who was flanked by Laura Roslin and two military officers stood in the main hall.

The doors were opened by the humanoid-Cylon known as Cavil, a 1 series Cylon. Behind him entered two Centurions followed by Leoben, Boomer, Natalie, Gina and D'Anna. They all stood to the side awaiting the final arrival. Laura Roslin gasped as the final Cylon entered the room; it was not what she was expecting. Coming to a complete stop before her and Earth's President was a humanoid Cylon attired in long flowing white robes and red trim. His hair past his shoulders, and beard neatly trimmed, he spoke.

"Good evening Laura, I cannot convey how pleased I am to see you here. It looks as if we have completed the circle."

Gaius Baltar was the traitor that unwittingly caused the downfall of the twelve colonies of Kobol. After his acquittal at the long trial aboard Galactica, Dr. Gaius Baltar was set free and had developed a cult following. Shortly after their arrival on Earth, Baltar was publicly assassinated at the groundbreaking ceremonies for Colonial City. His death spurred outrage amongst his supporters, and acts of violence on a large scale followed until the President declared the cult a danger to society and ordered its disbanding. The more militant members were quietly taken into custody and had not been heard from or seen since.

Now the instrument of the Colony's destruction stood before them resplendent in flowing robes. His regal bearing palpable. He walked over to the former President of the Colonies, and longtime nemesis Laura Roslin and smiled. Laura felt the blood in her veins turn to ice as his gaze burned through her defenses.

"You cannot imagine my surprise when I 'awoke' within a resurrection ship hale and hearty, no sign of the subhuman attempts to end my life via a high velocity bullet to the brain…which a part of me suspects were upon your order."

"You're a Cylon?" she whispered.

"I went from despised and acquitted traitor to hero in the span of a gunshot. My true memories returned to my new body upon my download, and I must admit that I was surprised to learn that I was the leader of the Cylons…an 'Imperious Leader' if you would." Said a smiling Baltar casting a look towards one of the Leobens.

"What are your intentions Dr. Baltar?" said McGregor addressing Baltar by his former title.

Baltar smiled, "Why Mr. President, I plan to elevate humanity to its next stage on the evolutionary ladder. Earth is now the new home of the Cylon race, and it is something you are advised to just accept. The remnants of your pathetic fleet are gone, and Galactica is destroyed. Soon human and Cylon will merge into one race that will reign supreme throughout the universe. However there is a small detail of current over-population levels." Said Baltar now turning towards Laura smiling.

"Let the culling begin." He said, this time not a trace of a smile upon his face.

Epilogue

The ship drifted in space heavily damaged, crews were working feverishly to contain the fires and decompressions that threatened the Liberty. Admiral Mack Culverhouse was scanning through the reports coming in and it was not good. Close to 228 fatalities, 171 injured and at least sixteen assigned pilots missing in action. Both flight pods contained 67 vipers, many damaged, and some beyond hope of repair. There were 37 more vipers than were meant to be housed aboard the smaller Battlestars. During the retreat, vipers were brought below deck at amazing speed to make room for as many incoming ships as possible. Finding a way to store them all was far from Culverhouse's concern at the moment. He was at the tactical station the moment they emerged from the jump.

"Have you located anything, Lieutenant?" The tactical officer painstakingly ran long-range Dradis sweeps trying to pick up any other surviving warship. A faint IFF transponder flashed intermittently in the farthest corner of the screen.

"Dradis contact…long range scan is picking up a faint transponder signal. It looks like the Polaris, Admiral."

"Can we make contact?"

"Negative sir, we can receive but not transmit at this time."

Many of the retreating Earth ships made blind faster-than-light jumps to evade imminent destruction. The chances of finding anyone were almost non-existent, and Culverhouse took this as a positive sign.

"Launch two vipers to intercept Polaris immediately." Ordered Culverhouse.

Executive officer Sergei Melikoff was at the plotting table, dried blood caked to the side of his face. He was attempting to determine their exact position, and how many jumps they were from earth's solar system.

"Any sign of Galactica?" Mack asked. The Tactical officer looked up; Culverhouse knew the answer already but was hoping otherwise.

"Sir prior to jumping away Galactica was engaged by seven Basestars. Immediately after they launched a missile attack our radiological alarms sounded. She had already taken a severe beating, there is no way they survived nuclear detonations."

With the deaths of Bill Adama and Saul Tigh, Mack Culverhouse knew he was the senior command officer in the fleet. His first priority was to determine what ships survived, and where they were. Blind jumps could have placed them anywhere, including within a sun. The days and weeks ahead would be long, and what they would do next was anyone's guess.

Matthew Lensherr lost track of the time. How many weeks had it been aboard the Baseship? His long and private discussions with D'Anna were quite revealing, and painful in their entirety. He had never suspected, and the feelings of betrayal were overwhelming. He saw his children as often as he liked, but could not bring himself to sleep in the same bed as D'Anna. The weeks turned into months, and life aboard the Basestar hardly seemed to faze the children. News from Earth was carefully dispensed, and what he knew was extremely disturbing. There had been talk of reducing the population, but he did not know if the genocide had begun. For Matthew Lensherr, life was over, as he knew it. He prayed that enough of the fleet escaped to fight another day.

So many friends lost, and the hope and dreams of so many of the tribes of Kobol reduced to nothingness. All he had left was his life, and that of his hybrid children. For now, that would be enough.


End file.
